Another Side
by ranraihan03
Summary: Sasuke hanya ingin gadis keras kepala itu kembali padanya, meski harus menyakitinya./ sasufemnaru /"apa kau seorang masokis, Naruto"/...Lalu kau? Sadistis?"?bad summary..COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Another Side

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : typos, gaje, abal, meinsetrum, dll.

Langsung saja...

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1

Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan modell mencuat ke belakang, tampak sedang duduk sambil memandang jendela. Bola mata sehitam malam itu memandang dingin pada sesuatu di luar sana.

Beranjak dari tempatnya, kemudian melangkah pergi dengan seringai di wajah tampannya.

Gedung OSIS memang tempat yang strategis untuk memandangi lapangan, tepatnya ke arah kerumunan manusia yang tampak sedang melakukan sesuatu kepada gadis bersurai pirang yang tampak pasrah.

Gadis itu tampak tegar, saat tubuhnya di hujani telur, menulikan telinganya dari cemoohan orang-orang. Ia bahkan tak bergeming, saat kembali seseorang menghujaninya dengan tepung, membuat seragamnya kotor lagi.

"haha.. bukankah sekarang dia tampak seperti adonan kue? Ada yang mau meminjamkan aku oven?"cemooh seorang pria, yang berhasil membuat murid lain tertawa.

Terus berjalan dengan dagu terangkat, melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang membullinya selama beberapa minggu ini.

"lihat, bertapa angkuhnya, hime-kita. Dia bahkan masih mengangkat dagunya setelah seragam indahnya ternodai"ejek seorang gadis dengan nada kesal, membuat murid lain bersorak tidak suka.

"huuuu..."

"jalang"

"... _bitch_ "

Terus berjalan di koridor dengan semua cemoohan, gadis itu kini berhenti ketika seorang pria bername tage Uchiha Sasuke berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"kau butuh tisu, hime-sama?"tanya sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya, tampak sangat baik hati dan memukau, membuat beberpa siswi _blushing_.

"jangan menghalangi jalanku"ucapnya ketus.

Pria itu tersenyum mengejek, tisu di tangannya ia gunakan untuk membersihkan noda di wajah gadis itu. "kau jangan terlalu angkuh, hime-sama"sarannya masih dengan senyuman di wajah putihnya.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam dengan ribuan peraaan yang memenuhi rongga dadanya, tangannya mengepal kuat, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Setelah merasa cukup, pria itu membuang tisu di tangannya ke tong sampah dengan gaya jijik. Mengambil tisu lain dari sakunya, ia mengelap tangannya seolah jijik karena telah menyentuh wanita di hadapannya.

Tangannya melipat di dada, dengan dagu terangkat Sasuke berkata "sepertinya aku butuh puluhan tisu untuk membuatmu bersih, hime"ujarnya sambil tersenyum mengejek, membuat murid lain bersorak senang.

Dalam hati, Sasuke bersorak senang saat mata biru bak permata itu memandangnya benci.

Gadis itu melangkah pergi, dengan sengaja ia menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, membuat beberpa gadis berteriak tidak terima. Sementara sang empu hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu berteriak"hati-hati, hime".

-lol-

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang keluar dari toilet, tubuhnya kini di balut baju olahraga berwarna hitam. Tangannya memasukan seragam musim panasnya pada tas jinjing yang ia bawa.

Ini bahkan masih pagi, batinnya sambil menghelai napas lelah.

"setidaknya, baunya sudah tidak terlalu menyengat"gumamnya pelan, sambil mencium lengan bajunya.

Melirik sekilas saat pintu terbuka, memutar bola matanya malas saat menyadari siapa yang masuk.

Lagi?, batinnya malas saat gadis berambut merah dan kedua temannya berjalan ke arahnya. Matanya menatap lurus gadis berkacamata itu.

"jauhi Sasuke"ancam Karin, jarinya membenarkan leta k kacamatanya sambil bersidekap angkuh.

Uzumaki Karin menggeram marah, saat gadis itu menghiraukannya, berjalan menerobos tubuhnya. Dengan kesal ia menjambak surai pirang gadis itu, yang kini merintih kesakitan.

"lepaskan tanganmu, Karin"Ujar gadis pirang itu kesal, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memegang tangan Karin yang menjambak rambut panjangnya.

"KALAU BAGITU JAUHI SASUKE, SIALAN"teriak Karin akhirnya sambil melepaskan jambakannya.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, membalas tatapan nyalang Karin dan kedua temannya. Sebuah seringai mengejek terpatri di wajah cantiknya. "aku sangat prihatin padamu, Nona Uzumaki. Sebegitu putus asakah dirimu, hingga kau tersaingi olehku?"

"ka..karin"gumam gadis bersurai biru, tampak gugup saat menyadari bertapa marah temannya itu.

Plak...

Pipi Naruto serasa memanas, tamparan gadis ini memang cukup lumayan untuk membuat cap tangan di pipinya.

"kau hanya mainan Sasuke. Ingat itu"ancamnya untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum melenggang pergi.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti toilet, dan Naruto hanya terdiam di posisinya. "ya, aku hanya mainannya"gumamnya pelan, seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

-lol-

Tok..tok..tok...

"masuk"ucap seorang guru yang sedang mengajar, menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya.

Naruto membungkuk hormat dan penuh penyesalan, "sumimasen, sensei"ucapnya.

"baiklah, lain kali jangan terlambat. Duduklah"jawab pria dengan surai hitam itu maklum.

Melangkahkan kakinya setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, tubuhnya ia dudukkan di pinggir gadis bersurai pink. Membalas senyuman Sakura Haruno –salah satu orang yang tak membullinya.

"kau mau memakainnya, Naruto?"bisik Sakura sambil menyodorkan sebuah farfume.

Naruto tidak tersingguh sama sekali, karena ia tau Sakura tidak bermaksud mengejeknya dan ia sadar bahwa aroma tubuhnya memang tidaklah sedap. Yeah, bisa dibilang cukup buruk.

"arigatou"

Tangannya menyemptotkan farfum beraroma sakura pada tubuhnya.

Kini ia bisa melanjutkan pelajaran tanapa perlu menghawatirkan aroma tubuhnya.

-lol-

Lagi-lagi Uchiha Sasuke memandang jendela, membuat Hyuuga Neji sang wakil ketua OSIS memutar bola matanya malas karena lagi-lagi ia yang harus mengerjakan dokume-dokumen itu.

Dasar ketua OSIS yang tidak bertanggung jawab, batinnya kesal.

"ketua"panggilnya, tapi Sasuke tak bergeming.

"KETUA..."panggilnya dengan volume yang lebih keras, membuat beberapa anggota OSIS lain memandang heran padanya.

"KATUA OSIS TAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB BERAMBUT AYAM"teriak Neji absurd, membuat anggota OSIS lainnya berpikir bahwa Neji mulai lapar...

(#korban iklan week..)

Setidaknya kali ini Sasuke menoleh padanya, meski dengan tatapan tajam. "ada apa?"tanyanya ketus, merasa terganggu dengan teriakan absurd Neji.

"ehem"pria itu berdehem sejenak, matanya melirik anggota OSIS lain yang menatapnya. "bisa kalian focus pada tugas kalian"ujar Neji sang bintang sampo, dengan aura kewibawaannya yang beberapa menit lalu menghilang.

Setelah semua kembali pada aktivitasnya, akhirnya Neji berkata"bisakah kau menhentikan kegiatanmu dan membantuku dengan dokume-dokumen laknat ini?!"tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Ran bilang senyum manis Neji, bukan senyuman terpaksa dengan urat-urat kesal di pelipis. Oke, oke, terserah, jangan melotot seperti itu. Kembali ke cerita...

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, membuat urat di pelipis Neji berkedut tidak suka. "apa seorang Hyuuga Neji sudah kehilangan sentuhannya, hingga ia meminta pertolongan padaKu"ucapnya.

"hey, hey... kau pikir aku akan terperdaya dengan tipu dayamu?. Seorang Hyuuga sepertiku tak ditakdirkan untuk tertipu oleh otak licik Uchiha"ucap Naji drop, tak terjebak dengan rencana Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian beranjak menuju meja Neji setelah melirik jendela sekilas.

-lol-

"apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?"tanya Sakura khawatir saat melihat wajah pucat Naruto, menghempaskan pantatnya di sebelah Naruto, tangannya menyodorkan sebotol minuman.

"aku baik-baik saja"jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"shhh..."mendesis, saat rasa sakit di kaki kanannya kembali menyerang.

"naruto..."

Menghiraukan panggilan Sakura, Naruto langsung membuka sepatunya. Kedua matanya membelak kaget, saat darah segar membanjiri sepatu olah raganya, kakinya terluka cukup parah. Sementara Sakura terpekik kaget melihat darah di kaki kanan Naruto.

Sial, umpatnya dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ada silet di sepatunya, padahal ia sudah memeriksanya tadi.

Haaah... mereka benar-benar niat mengerjaiku.

Seolah sadar dari syoknya, Sakura panik. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?! Batinnya kalut. "a..ayo kita ke UKS, Naruto"ajaknya .

"bukan kita Sakura.."ucap Naruto, mengundang keryitan heran dari gadis berambut pink itu. Naruto tersenyum , "tapi aku"lanjutnya.

Gadis itu kini berdiri, sambil berkacak pinggang. Kesal. "apa maksudmu, Naruto?"tanyanya kesal.

"jangan beritahu kejadian ini pada siapapun"pintanya, ia tak ingin siapa pun tau, karena itu hanya akan menambah beban di hatinya saat mereka tertawa melihat penderitaannya. "jadi bisakan kau katakan pada Guy-sensei, jika aku tak enak badan dan akan beristirahan ke UKS"

Sakura hanya mengangguk, kemudian melangkah pergi menuju Guy-sensei. Dalam hati, ia hanya berdo'a semoga penderitaan Naruto berakhir.

-lol-

Dengan langkah tertatih, gadis pirang itu berusaha melangkah setidaknya sampai ia menuju UKS. Melewati koridor Konoha High School yang luas, bukanlah perkara yang mudah baginya, terlebih dengan luka di kaki.

"apa kau seorang masokis, Naruto?"tanya suara baritone.

Menghelai napas lelah, saat menyadari siapa pemilik suara baritone itu. Sungguh, ia tak ingin bertemu Sasuke saat ini, bertemu dengan Sasuke hanya akan menambah masalahnya saja.

Ingatkan dirinya berapa banyak ia menghelai napas hari ini?

Mengacuhkan pria itu, Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya. Pria itu tampak mengikuti langkahnya.

"dan apa sekarang kau tuli?"tanya Uchiha Sasuke sekali lagi.

Dan ingatkan juga dirinya berapa kali ia mengacukan seseorang dan berakhir tragis seperti ini?!

Memutar tubuhnya cepat, Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam. "ya, aku ini seorang masokis. Lalu kau? Sadistis?"balasnya mengejek.

Mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "ya. Aku seorang sadistis. Bukankah berarti kita cocok?"

Sekali lagi Naruto memuta bola matanya malas, Sasuke dan sikap PD-nya.

"dalam mimpimu"ucap Naruto ketus, sebelum melangkah pergi. Berlama-lama dengan Uchiha Sasuke hanya akan membuat otaknya panas saja.

Tap..tap...

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

Tap...tap...

Apa Sasuke benar-benar mengikutinya.

Tap..ta...

"jangan mengikutiku"ucapnya kesal, tak berbalik sama sekali.

"aku hanya khawatir"

Naruto mendengus geli, Sasuke khawatir padanya?! Yang benar saja?! itu terlalu... _imposible_.

Terpekik kaget saat seseorang membopong tubuhnya, mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati seringai menyebalkan milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"turunkan aku, brengsek"desisinya kesal sambil berusaha memberontak.

"diamlah. Aku hanya khawatir jika darahnya mengotori lantai koridor"balas Sasuke acuh, membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

Persetan dengan koridor, ia benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang seenak jidat kepadanya. Memandang wajah Sasuke yang menatap lurus, kini berhenti memberontak dan menyadari, bahwa dia hanyalah...

...mainan Uchiha Sasuke.

"dan, um.."

Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke. Penasaran akan apa yang pria itu katakan. ".. aku lebih suka jeruk dari pada sakura"ucap Sasuke.

-lol-

Suasana ruang OSIS cukup sepi, hanya tinggal dirinya dan beberapa dokumen laknat yang tersisa.

Ceklek..

Mengalihkan atensinya dari dokumen, Neji mengeryit heran saat mendapati Sasuke dengan noda darah di seragamnya.

Matanya membelak horror, tak mungkinkan Sasuke sudah membunuh seseorang.

Berusaha tetap _cool_ , ia bertanya –hanya sekedar memastikan- "darah siapa itu Sasuke?"

Melirik Neji sekilas, Uchiha Sasuke mengeryit heran "Naruto"jawabnya singkat.

Sementara Neji semakin merasa horror, apa mungkin Sasuke begitu frustasi hingga tega membunuh Naruto. Dan setelah itu Sasuke akan membunuhnya, sebagai pelampiasan karena belum cukup puas membunuh Naruto. Dan tubuhnya akan di potong beberapa bagian, lalu di masukan ke dalam koper dan di buang ke jalanan begitu saja.

Sampai sebuah berita mengatakan 'seorang pewaris Hyuuga dinyatakan tewas, motif di karenakan sang pembunuh merasa kesal dengan dokumen-dokumen laknat'.

OH, TIDAK, ia belum menikah.

"kau benar-benar kejam, Sasuke. Hingga menyiksa mantan pacarmu sendiri"ucap Neji masih dengan _stay cool_ –oke, abaikan keringat sebesar biji jagung di pelipisnya.

Sementara Sasuke terdiam mendengar apa yang Neji katakan. 'Mantan pacar, ya?'batinnya sambil tersenyum miris. Terpejam, pikirannya melayang pada masa-masa itu.

Berbeda sekali dengan apa yang Neji pikirkan, terpekik dalam hati saat melihat senyuman Sasuke. 'hii.. mati aku. Sasuke bahkan menyeringai seram, aku yakin ia sedang memikirkan cara apa yang cocok untuk membunuhku'pikirnya.

Berdo'a dalam hati semoga Sasuke membiarkannya mati dalam pose elit.

-lol-

Di bawah langit Konoha yang indah, untuk pertama kalinya ia menyadari bahwa langit bisa seindah itu. Dan cahaya matahari di musim panas. Menyilaukan. Membuatnya berpaling, namun ketagihan di saat yang sama.

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan helaian-helaian matahari dan mata bak langit biru, kini menatapnya lembut. Membuat Sasuke terpesona untuk pertama kalinya, dan jatuh dalam pesona yang indah itu.

Dirinya bak remaja ababil, dengan pipi bersemu dan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Membuat Sasuke hampir gila, karena terus memimpikan senyuman dari bibir yang merah merekah milik gadis musim panas yang ditemuinya di halte bus.

Untuk pertama kali ia merasakan jatuh cinta.

Uchiha Sasuke " _ **jatuh cinta"**_ kawan-kawan.

Semua yang ia inginkan pasti akan ia dapatkan, termasuk gadis yang berada dalam daftar teratas keinginan Uchiha Sasuke, menggeser posisi menjadi _businessma_ n yang sukses dan kuliah di _Harvard University_.

"aku mencintaimu"kata-kata itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Sasuke, tersenyum saat melihat wajah gadis itu bersemu dan mengangguk.

Setelah itu, masa-masa SMA-nya berjalan sangat indah. Gadis yang baru di kenalnya itu bernama Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswi dari sekolah khusus wanita, kini resmi menjadi pacarnya.

Lupakan mobil mewahnya, ia lebih memilih menaiki bus hanya sekedar untuk berangkat bersama wanita yang sukai. Sasuke benar-benar tampak seperti seorang remaja pada umumnya.

SMS-an sebelum tidur, kencan di hari minggu. Dan semua hal yang ia anggap konyol, kini ia jalani tanpa paksaan sedikitpun. Benar-benar tidak Uchiha sekali.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga dalam dalam hidup Sasuke, ia mengalami patah hati. Mengalami perasaan para fansnya saat ia menolak mereka.

Wanita itu meninggalkannya.

Gadis musim panasnya pergi.

-lol-

Bruuk...

Tubuhnya tersungkur di antara tumpukan kardus, membuat beberapa kardus itu menimpa tubuhnya. Haah... luka di kakinya saja belum sembuh, kenapa mereka malah menorehkan luka lagi.

"bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk menjauhi Sasuke"ucap Karin kesal, berkacak pinggang sambil menatap bengis Naruto.

Wanita dengan surai coklat mendengus geli, mengejek. "mungkin dia amnesia, Karin"guraunya.

"yeah, atau mungkin dia bodoh"tambah wanita berambut biru memanas-manasi.

Kemudian mereka bertiga tertawa, tawa jahat seperti nenek sihir dalam pendengaran Naruto. Shh, sepertinya luka di kakinya terbuka lagi, si Teme itu memang tak becus memerban kakinya.

Dengan satu gerakan tangan Karin, ketiganya berhenti tertawa. Melangkah pergi setelah memberikan kode kepada kedua pria yang berada di sana, yang dibalas seringai keduanya.

Menutup pintu gudang, kedua pria itu melangkah menuju Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri tegak dengan tubuh yang babak belur.

Melawan dua orang pria dengan stamina yang kurang dan luka kaki yang parah, bukanlah hal baik.

Ia hanya berharap semoga seseorang menolongnya saat ini.

Keduanya menatap tubuh Naruto lapar, meski tampak babak belur tapi gadis itu tetap cantik. Saat tangan salah satunya hendak menyentuh wajah Naruto, tapi dengan sigap gadis itu menepisnya kasar, seolah tak sudi di sentuh oleh tangan kotor itu.

Merasa terhina dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan, tangannya langsung menampar gadis itu untuk ke sekian kembali tersungkur, dengan ujung bibir yang mengeluarkan darah.

Masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya, ia memberontak saat salah satunya mengukung tubuhnya yang terbaring di lantai. Membuat perasan jijik menjalar di setiap inci tubuhnya.

Braak...

Ketiga pasang mata itu langsung menoleh pada pintu, membuat raut syok di wajah kedua pria itu. Bernapas lega, saat pria yang mengukungnya terjungkal karena mendapat bogem. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberpa minggu ini, ia merasa bersyukur Sasuke ada di sampingnya.

Tanpa meninggu aba-aba, kedua pria itu langsung berlari keluar dengan wajah ketakutan. Sementara Sasuke berdiri di samping tubuhnya yang masih terbaring, mata hitamnya memandang Naruto dingin.

"apa ini yang kau inginkan, hime?"tanya Sasuke dengan nada menusuk.

Naruto tak bergeming, tapi matanya memandang lurus Sasuke.

"apa kau masih tak mau kembali padaku, Naruto?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak, namun kemudian ia tersenyum mengejek. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke bungkam saat gadis itu berkata.

"lie ne, Onii-chan"

.

.

.

Tbc or end?

review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Side

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : typos, gaje, abal, meinsetrum, dll.

Chapter kali ini, berawal dari flashback. ^^

Langsung saja...

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Beberapa pasang mata –terutama para gadis- melirik pada sesosok pria tampan yang duduk sendiri di halter bus sambil menatap ponselnya, seolah sedang menanti seseorang.

Sasuke Uchiha menatap langit yang tampak mendung. Apa ia tak akan datang?, pikirnya. Melirik pada jam di pergelangan tangannya, pria itu menghelai napas. Seharusnya mereka bertemu 2 jam yang lalu.

Wajahnya mulai cemas, saat memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi pada kekasih manisnya. Apa Naruto mengalami kecelakaan, atau seseorang menculikanya?. Jika begitu, bagaimana jika si penculik melakukan 'sesuatu' terhadap kekasihnya?

Arggg, brengsek... dia bahkan belum pernah menyentuh Naruto-nya.

Mengambil napas panjang, Uchiha Sasuke berusaha berpikir positip tentang kemungkinan yang terjadi pada kekasihnya. Mungkin Naruto terlambat, atau ada urusan... yeah urusan dengan seorang... pria.

Apa gadis itu selingkuh?

Plakk...

Menapar dirinya sendiri, berusaha menghapus pikiran Negatif yang bersamahyam di otaknya.

Drrrrt...

Menghelai napas lega, saat Naruto menelponnya. Sepertinya ia harus menghukum gadis pirangnya itu, mungkin sebuah ciuman cukup. Terkekeh pelan dengan rencananya, Sasuke pun mengangkat telpon.

"hn.. Naruto?"sapanya.

/"Sasuke.."/ucap seseorang dari sebrang sana, menuai kernyitan heran di dahi Sasuke saat menyadari nada serius di ucapan Naruto.

"ada apa?"

/"kita... putus saja"/

Seolah mendapatkan langit runtuh, tubuh Sasuke membatu. "a..apa maksudmu, Naruto?"tanya seolah tak mengerti, Naruto pasti bercanda.

/"aku sudah bosan. Kita akhiri saja... jaa ne, Sasuke"/

Tuut..tuut..

"hey... Naruto! NARUTO!"teriaknya kesal, mengacuhkan tatapan orang-orang. Sasuke kembali menelpon Naruto.

Menggeram kesal, saat gadis itu tak mengengkat teleponnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, batinnya frustasi sambil menjambak surai hitamnya.

Waktu masih beredar, dan Sasuke masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Langit mulai menitikkan air, mengguyur bumi dengan deras. Kenapa begitu menyakitkan? Batinnya sambil memandang orang-orang yang tampak berlarian menghindari hujan.

-lol-

Keesokan harinya, dengan keadaan demam Sasuke tetap memutuskan untuk berangkat sekolah. Membuat Neji mengeryit heran saat menyadari bertapa mengenaskannya penampilan Sasuke saat ini.

Bukankah kemarin Sasuke berkencan?, pikirnya sambil mengingat bertapa OOC-nya kemarin Sasuke.

Ah, bukannya kemarin hujan. Apa mungkin Sasuke dan pacar pirangnya bermain kejar-kejaran dalam hujan sambil menyanyi India kemarin?, mengenyahkan bayangan nistanya, Neji berjalan mendekat.

"apa kemarin kau kehujanan, _kaicho_?"menyuarakan isi hatinya setelah mereka sampai di ruang OSIS.

"hn"

Melotot horor, saat menyadari jika Sasuke mungkin melakukan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi. Oh, pria yang sedang jatuh cinta memang mengerikan, batin Neji horor.

"Neji.."panggil Sasuke pelan.

Tubuhnya terasa merinding saat melihat tatapan Sasuke. Jangan katakan bahwa Sasuke sudah gila karena demamnya, sehingga ia salah mengenalinya sebagai wanita dan berniat memperkosanya.

Oh, tidak keperawa... keperjakaannya di pertaruhkan di sini.

Terlebih saat ini hanya ada dia dan Sasuke di ruang OSIS.

Menoleh dengan dengan keringat dingin, "ada apa, Sasuke?"tanya Neji.

"menurutmu apa yang menyebabkan seorang wanita memutuskan pacarnya?"

Keperawa... keperjakaannya selamat, batinnya lega.

Memasang pose berpikir, Neji mulai menjawab "mungkin karena ia bosan, atau ada sesuatu dalam si pria yang membuatnya muak, atau..."membola kedua matanya saat menyadari sesuatu, "jangan bilang kau putus dengan Naruto kemarin".

Sasuke menghelai napas berat, "ya, tiba-tiba dia menelpon dan meminta putus. Setelah itu nomornya tak bisa di hubungi lagi"jelas Sasuke.

"jangan bilang setelah itu kau menangis di bawah guyuran hujan"tuduh Neji saat tiba-tiba mengingat sebuah adegan dalam film yang ditonton Hinata –adiknya. Yeah, film yang menurutnya lebay, tapi berakhir ia tonton sampai akhir dengan mata sembab.

Oke, abaikan yang tadi.

Sementara Sasuke kini melotot tajam pada Neji, "tentu tidak. Aku berteduh di halte"bantahnya.

"lalu kenapa kau demam?!"tanya Neji nyolot, sedikit tak terima saat Sasuke melotot padanya. Tak taukah kau Sasuke bahwa Neji sangat menghawatirkanmu.

Oke, oke, jangan berpikir Neji memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap sahabatnya. Ingat! Ini bukan FF YAOI!

"entahlah"

-lol-

Disinilah Sasuke berakhir, di depan gerbang sekolah khusus wanita. Menunggu Naruto untuk meminta penjelasan wanita itu.

Mengacuhkan tatapan _blushing_ setiap siswi yang tertuju padanya. Matanya focus mencari sosok Naruto.

Abaikan Neji di sebelahnya, yang asik menebar pesona pada gadis-gadis itu. Terlalu lama menjomblo membuat otak Neji konslet rupanya , pikir Sasuke.

Berdo'a semoga Neji mendapatkan pacar dan hubungannya dengan Naruto membaik.

"hey"panggilnya pada seorang siswi yang dilihatnya pernah berjalan bersama Naruto.

Memutar bola matanya malas, karena lagi-lagi gadis itu _blushing_. " , ada apa?"tanya gadis itu gugup.

"apa Naruto sudah pulang?"tanya Sasuke.

"apa anda tidak tau?"tanya balik gadis itu, menuai kernyitan heran di dahi Sasuke.

"apa?"

"Naruto sudah pindah kemarin"jawab gadis itu.

Sasuke tampak sedikit syok, namun dapat di sembunyikan dengan ekspresi datar miliknya. "ke mana?"tanya dingin.

" _gomen_ , aku tidak tau"

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju mobil hitam. Disusul oleh Neji yang keluar dari kerumunan gadis-gadis yang mengajak berkenalan dengannya.

"apa yang terjadi?"tanyanya heran pada Sasuke yang duduk di kursi belakang, menyalakan mobilnya kemudian melaju.

Menggerutu kesal dalam hati, saat menyadari bahwa dirinya seperti supir pribadi Sasuke, padahal ini mobil miliknya. Salahkan dirinya yang memutuskan untuk mengantar pria itu, karena khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu.

"hn"gumam Sasuke enggan, mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar jendela.

Yeah, sekarang aku benar-benar tampak seperti supirmu Sasuke, batin Neji miris.

-lol-

Suasana hening di kediaman Uchiha, tentu bukanlah hal yang aneh. Termasuk kegiatan sarapan bersama antara Sasuke dan ayahnya. Ibunya telah meninggal karena kecelakaan dan ia adalah seorang anak tunggal yang tak terlalu dekat dengan ayahnya yang seorang gila kerja.

"Sasuke..."panggil uchiha Fugaku.

Menatap ayahnya, ia hanya bergumam "hn?"

"kau masih ingat wanita bernama Uzumaki Kushina?"tanya Fugaku.

Sasuke mangingat-ingat wajah seorang wanita dengan rambut merah cerah yang beberapa hari lalu di kenalkan padanya. Wanita ramah yang sering datang kerumahnya. "hn"

Fugaku menghelai napas menghadapi sikap putranya yang memang menurun darinya, "tou-san akan menikah dengannya tiga hari lagi, apa pendapatmu?"

Mendengus dalam hati saat untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Fugaku meminta pendapatnya, "terserah, tou-san saja. Kushina-san wanita yang baik"jawab Sasuke jujur.

"terimakasih"

-lol-

Menyesap minuman di tangannya, Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pusing. Tenang, ia tidak sedang meminum anggur atau _whisky_ , ia hanya meminum sebuah jus tomat. Apa jadinya jika Ketua OSIS meminum minuman beralkohol, itu sama saja ia menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Dan yang membuatnya pusing adalah harum menyengat dari para gadis lajang yang berusaha mendekatinya. Mereka bagaikan lalat-lalat yang mengerumuni kot...

Abaikan, apa yang akan ia katakan. Mungkin ini efek jus tomat yang sedang dia minum.

Tapi tak mengapa, setidaknya ia cukup senang melihat wajah bahagia dari ayahnya. Meski pria tua itu masih tetap memasang wajah datarnya, tapi ia tau ayahnya sedang bahagia.

Yeah, mungkin inilah yang dinamakan ikatanan antara ayah dan anak. Haah... -_- sejak kapan ia menjadi melankolis seperti ini?!

Mencoba mencari pemandangan lain, matanya tanpa sengaja menemukan siluet pirang.

Naruto...

Menulikan pendengarannya dari teriakkan kecewa para gadis, Sasuke menembus kerumunan. Hanya untuk memastikan ia tidak gila, karena terus terbayang sosok Naruto.

Atau mungkin ia sudah gila?! karena lagi-lagi itu hanyalah khayalannya. Tak ada gadis musim panasnya disini.

-lol-

Sasuke berjalan mengikuti ayahnya, pria tua itu bilang jika ia kan mengenalkannya dengan seseorang. Mungkin ayahnya sudah pikun sehingga lupa mengatakan jika Khusina-san memiliki seorang putri yang katanya sebaya dengannya.

Berharap, semoga adik tirinya itu tak akan menjadi fansnya. Setidaknya ia bisa aman dari gadis-gadis beringas itu di rumah.

Tubuhnya membeku saat menyadari seseorang di samping Kushina.

Wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum ramah, "hai, Sasuke-kun. Kenalkan ini Naruto, putriku. Dan Naru-chan ini Sasuke, dia akan menjadi nii-chanmu"

Gadis itu tersenyum seolah tak mengenalnya, menunduk sopan. "Uzumaki Naruto desu, Onii-chan"sapanya ramah.

Sasuke masih terdiam dengan situasi yang di terimanya, otak jeniusnya sama sekali tak bekerja.

Sementara Fugaku dan Kushina sama sekali tak menyadari apapun, "ingat, Naru-chan. Sekarang kau bagian dari Uchiha... Uchiha Naruto"ujar Fugaku ramah.

Uchiha Naruto?!

-lol-

Menyesap kasar anggur di gelasnya, Sasuke sudah mabuk. Matanya kalut mencari gadis pirang itu, yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya.

Persetan dengan statusnya sebagai seorang ketua OSIS.

Kau pikir bagaimana rasanya bertemu dengan kekasih yang kau cari, lalu tiba-tiba muncul dengan status baru sebagai adikmu. Hey! Itu terlalu... menyakitkan.

Menjauhi pesta, Sasuke berjalan lunglai menuju toilet. Entah perasaannya saja, atau memang mension Uchiha terasa lebih luas.

"Naruto?!"tanya Sasuke setengah sadar pada Naruto yang baru keluar dari toilet.

Dengan kesal ia menarik Naruto untuk masuk kembali ke toilet, mengabaikan jika ia baru saja memasuki toilet wanita.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"desisi Sasuke, mengukung tubuh Naruto di antara kedua tangannya.

Gadis itu tampak biasa saja, seolah tak peduli pada apapun. Dan itu membuat Sasuke kesal.

"JAWAB! NARUTO!"paksa Sasuke, tangan kanannya meninju tembok, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ia terima.

Sementar Naruto tetap memandangnya lurus tanpa rasa takut, "bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku di sini karena aku akan menjadi _imouto_ -mu, _Nii-chan_ "jawab Naruto lancar.

"aku bukan kakakmu, Naruto"bantahnya dengan desisian kesal.

"tapi itu faktanya, nii-chan"

Menggeram marah, Sasuke manarik Naruto pada salah satu bilik toilet saat mendengar suara cempreng beberapa gadis yang menuju toilet.

Menyeringai senang saat melihat Naruto yang tampak gugup, "ma..mau apa kau?"

Memilin ujung rambut Naruto, Sasuke menatapnya dengan seringai mengejek. Mencondongkan tubuhnya pada telinga Naruto, ia berbisik dengan suara baritone "menyadarkanmu, jika kita tak akan pernah menjadi saudara, sayang".

Matanya membulat saat Sasuke menciumnya, ia terlalu syok dengan perubahan Sikap Sasuke. Tangan pria itu memeluk pinggangnya posesif, membuat Naruto merasa terpenjara.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto mecoba menolak Sasuke.

Bukan ini yang ia inginkan, jerit batinnya saat merasakan bibir pria itu beralih pada bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"he..hentikan, Sasuke"bisik Naruto, agar tak terdengar oleh gadis-gadis di balik bilik.

Merasa gadis-gadis itu telah pergi, Naruto memanfaatkan kelengahan Sasuke. Gadis itu langsung menedang selangka Sasuke, mendoroh tubuh pria itu menjauh, dan menjaga jarak.

Sementara Sasuke menyeringai senang, sambil menopang tubuhnya yang limbung. "kau terlihat begitu kacau, sayang"goda Sasuke, membuat Naruto menggeram kesal.

Bagaimana bisa ia merasa bergairah seperti ini saat melihat kekesalan Naruto.

"suka atau tidak suka... kita tetap akan menjadi adik-kakak, Sasuke"tegas Naruto, masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

Tertawa mengejek, Sasuke tak akan kalah. "yeah, dan suka atau tidak suka.. kau akan menjadi milikku"balasnya.

Naruto memijit pelipisnya, frustasia akan Sasuke dan egonya. "apa kau tak bisa menghilangkan keegoisanmu, Sasuke?! Ini demi orang tua kita"pinta Naruto, matanya memandang penuh harap pada Sasuke yang hanya membalasnya dingin.

"kenapa harus aku yang mengalah?!"tanya pria itu angkuh. "lagipula, apa salahnya mencintai seseorang. Kau bukan adik kandungku"lanjutnya.

Berbicara dengan Sasuke tak akan berguna sama sekali, pria itu selalu memiliki puluhan alasan untuk memengankan sebuah perdebatan.

Memunggungi Sasuke, "jangan pernah mencoba untuk menghancurkan keluarga ini, Sasuke" gumam Naruto sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam.

Naruto tampak seperti seorang tuan putri yang angkuh, dan itu membuatnya semakin tertarik.

'kau menangtangku, heh?!'pikir Sasuke sambil mernyeringai.

Kemudian meneriaki Naruto, sebelum gadis itu menghilang di ujung koridor. "dan aku akan mendapatkanmu, meski harus menghancurkan keluarga ini, hime"

-lol-

"kalian suka rumahnya?"tanya Khusina antusias.

Setelah menikah, mereka memutuskan untuk membeli rumah baru yang lebih sederhana. Meski begitu, Fugaku tak menjual mension Uchiha. Pria tua itu hanya ingin menikmati hidupnya bersama keluarga barunya, seperti keluarga normal pada umumnya di rumah sederhana.

Naruto tersenyum manis, "ya, Kaa-san memang hebat"pujinya, membuat senyum di wanita berambut merah itu semakin mengembang.

Sementara Sasuke mendengus geli, dengan tingkah Naruto. Gadis itu sangat pandai berakting dan keras kepala dengan keputusannya.

Rumah ini sangat sederhana, terdiri dari dua lantai. Dua kamar di lantai dua, sementara di lantai satu terdapat satu kamar, dapur, ruang tamu, dan ruang keluarga, lalu wc di dekat dapur.

keluarga baru itu mulai membenahi barang-barang mereka, mengatur sedemikian rupa hingga sesuai dengan tempatnya.

"yos! Kamar kalian ada di atas, Sasuke, Naruto"ujar Kushina.

Naruto mengambil barangnya dalam kardus, kemudian melangkah pergi menuju lantaii atas. Dalam hati ia merasa takut dan gugup karena kamarnya bersebelahan dengan Sasuke, terlebih atas insiden di toilet kemarin.

Tak menyangka bahwa sikap asli Sasuke seperti itu.

Dengan telaten Naruto mulai membereskan barang-baranganya, memasukan baju ke dalam lemari dan menata beberapa barang miliknya. Tak menyadari jika Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"hm.. jadi ini kamarmu?"gumam pria itu, berdiri angkuh di ambang pintu.

Dengan gerakan berlebihan Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, melotot pada Sasuke yang seenak jidat memasuki kamarnya.

Sementara Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Naruto, "dulu aku sempat berharap masuk ke kamar ini, dan melakukan 'sesuatu' bersamamu"godanya, membuat Naruto semakin geram dengan wajah memerah.

'brengsek'umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Menghelai napas lelah, kemudian menatap Sasuke lurus. Dirinya tak boleh terbawa emosi, "bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan Sasuke?"tawarnya, mencoba mencari jalan lain dari masalahnya.

Menimbang-nimbang ucapan Naruto, pria itu kembali menyeringai. "baiklah"

"jangan katakan apapun pada keluarga ini, dan apa yang kau inginkan? Terserah, asal kau tak memintaku kembali"jelas Naruto.

"berikan tubuhmu.."jawab Sasuke ambigu, membuat Naruto melotot horor. "...biarkan aku menyiksamu, Hime. Menghancurkan tubuhmu, sampai kau menyerah dan berlutut memohon untuk kembali padaku"lanjutnya.

"apa maksudmu?"tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

Berjalan mendekat, Sasuke memilin ujung rambut Naruto. Dan gadis itu masih tak beranjak –masih merasa aman dengan jarak tubuhnya dan Sasuke.

Memejamkan mata, hidungnya mencium wangi rambut Naruto. Mengingat-ingat bagaimana ia sangat menyukai baunya. Membuka kelopak matanya dan menyorot Naruto dengan senyuman lembut, "biarkan aku membully-mu, Hime"

-lol-

Kehidupan baru sekolah Naruto di mulai, menjadi murid pindahan di Konoha SHS bukanlah hal patut di banggakan.

Sasuke benar-benar menyiksanya. Di hari pertamanya sekolah, pria itu sudah memproklamirkan perang kepadanya. Membuat hampir seluruh sekolah membullinya, dan ia menerima semua itu. Karena ada hal yang lebih berharga dari tubuhnya.

Setidaknya...Sasuke akan bersikap baik di depan ayah dan ibu, pikir Naruto positif.

Dan setidaknya ia aman saat berada di rumah, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini...

"apa?! Kaa-chan dan tou-san akan bulan madu? "pekik Naruto kaget.

WTH?! Apa maksudnya ini!?

Sementara ibu dan ayahnya sudah bersiap-siap di ambang pintu. Apa mereka sudah menyiapkannya dari dulu?!

"ta..tapi, bukannya pernikahan kalian sudah terlewat beberapa minggu yang lalu?!"mencoba tersenyum agar tak menyakiti perasaan ibunya.

Sementar itu sang ibu hanya mengerucut bibirnya lucu, "ayolah ini hanya seminggu, Naru-chan. Kau seperti tak mengerti tou-san-mu saja, waktu itu dia lebih memilik pekerjaanya"ujar Kushina kesal.

Menghelai napas, gadis itu mengangguk. "baiklah"kata Naruto akhirnya.

Memeluk putrinya senang, Kushina beranjak keluar mengikuti Fugaku. "lagi pula ada Sasuke yang akan menjagamu"ucap ibunya.

Berjenjit kaget saat pria berambut raven itu merangkul bahunya akrab. Pria itu terenyum meyakinkan, "tentu, kaa-san"ucapnya sambil melambai pada Kushina yang sudah memasuki mobil.

Mobil melaju, meninggalkan dua sejoli dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Hening.

Seminggu?! Berdua dengan Sasuke?!

Tubuhnya menegang, saat Sasuke meniup telinganya.

"bersiaplah, Hime"

Ini gawat..

.

.

Tbc or end?

Saatnya jawab review...

A : "Sasuke dan Naruto adik-kakak tiri?"

Ran : "tuh.. diatas" ^^

A: "penyebab Naru pergi?"

Ran : "tuh di atas.. lagi"

A : "lajut..."

Ran : "yup, ni udah"

Yang berkenan silahkan kasih saran buat rencana si pantat ayam, siapa tau aja dia dah kehabisan ide. #dilemparbatu

Thanks to : Arum Junnie, Hyull, Aiko Vallery, Syiki839, Rin Naoko UchiNami, user31, scorpionaruka, inmaGination, Taqieyya746, divXI, CacuNaluPolepel, Krisan, guestny guest, gici love sn, avario11.

Dan semua yang udah nge-fav dan foll. Arigatou.

Review again, please. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Another Side

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and cover not mine.

Warning : typos, gaje, abal, meinsetrum, dll.

Langsung saja...

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 3

 _First day_...

Malam telah datang, dengan sigap Naruto mengunci pintu kamarnya –hanya sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga. Menghembuskan napas lega, namun jantungnya terus berdetak kencang.

Terlalu kencang, hingga ia merasa akan meledak.

Membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk, Naruto berusaha tertidur. Namun lagi-lagi ia terjaga untuk kesekian kalianya.

Suara jarum jam terdengar jelas, menggema di kamarnya.

Dan Naruto masih terjaga, ia terlalu takut untuk menutup mata. Saraf-saraf tubuhnya menegang, seolah memberikan sinyal siaga.

Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 02 :00 pagi. Saraf-saraf tubuh Naruto mulai merileks, dan perlahan kelopak mata itu mulai menyembunyikan sapire indahnya.

-lol-

 _Second day_...

Kring... kring...

Tangan Naruto berusaha mematikan alarmnya yang berbunyi. Masih dengan terkantuk, Naruto berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya. Melirik jam wekernya, Naruto mendesah.

04 : 00

Berjalan lunglai menuju kamar mandi, Naruto masih sangat mengantuk. Membasuh tubuhnya dengan air dingin, gadis itu tampak menggigil.

Astaga, ia belum pernah mandi sepagi ini?!

Melilit tubuhnya dengan handuk, Naruto mulai mempersiapkan seragamnya. Merasa sudah siap. Akhirnya gadis itu beranjak ke lantai dua untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Memasakkan dua piring nasi goreng dan dua gelas susu, ia pun membuat dua buah kotak bento. Memakan sarapannya dengan cepat, Naruto beranjak menuju pintu.

" _itekimasu_ "gumamnya pelan, sebelum beranjak ke sekolah dengan langitnya yang masih gelap.

-lol-

Sakura langsung mendekat pada Naruto, matanya memandang khawatir pada Naruto yang tampak seperti zombi. Si pirang itu bahkan terkantuk-kantuk saat pelajaran berlangsung, terlebih lingkaran hitam di wajahnya.

Ugh, tampak mengerikan.

"kau baik-baik saja, Naru-chan?!"tanyanya khawatir.

Mendongakkan kepalanya pada Sakura sekilas, gadis itu kembali menenggelamkan kepala di antara kedua lengannya. Terlalu mengantuk untuk melakukan apapun saat ini.

"Naruto..."rajuk Sakura kesal.

Meregangkan kedua ototnya, Naruto menguap lebar. Hingga Sakura bepikir mulut Naruto pasti akan robek saat itu juga.

" _Daijoubu desu, Sakura-chan_ "jawab Naruto, kembali menguap lebar.

Mengurutkan bibirnya lucu, Sakura merajuk akan sikap naruto. "mou.. kau seperti Shikamaru saja"ucapnya kesal.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, berusaha kembali semangat. Gadis itu tak ingin membuat sahabatnya khawatir. "yos! Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu ke kantin?!"ajak Naruto, "bukankah kau tak membawa bekal, Sakura"lanjutnya.

Menuruti perkataan Naruto, keduanya mulai beranjak menuju kantin.

-lol-

Memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya, Naruto merasa enggan. Terlalu risih dengan kerumunan manusia yang tampak beringas, bagaikan zombi yang kelaparan.

"ka..kau yakin Sakura?! Jika kita tak akan ter.. injak?"tanya ragu.

Memutar bola matanya malas, sakura mendengus. "baiklah, kau tunggu di sana"jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada sebuah meja kosong, "aku akan segera kembali"ujar Sakura dan berlari menerobos kerumunna, membuat Naruto sedikit drop melihat perujuangan sahabatnya.

Berjalan menuju bangku yang di tunjuk Sakura, ia menghempaskan pantatnya. Menulikan telinganya, saat beberapa siswa menemoohnya. Sedikit berharap Sakura kembali lebih cepat.

"waa!"teriak seorang pria, berhasil mengalihkan atensinya. "kelihatannya enak, _Kaicho_ "lanjut Suigetsu, berusaha mencomot telur gulung di bento Sasuke, yang di tepis kasar oleh si empunya.

"jauhkan tangan kotormu, Sui"bentak Sasuke kasar, tapi tak berhasil membuat Suigetsu menyerah.

Naruto sedikit tertegun saat melihat kotak bekal di hadapan Sasuke.

Apa Sasuke benar-benar membawa bekal yang ia buat?!, tanya dalam hati.

Terlalu pokus dengan apa yang ia pikirnya, Naruto tak menyadari bahwa kini Sasuke menoleh padanya. Sedikit berkeringat dingin, saat pria itu memberikan seringai menyerbalkan.

Masih memandangi Sasuke, berusaha menebak apa yang akan pria itu lakukan.

Entah perasaannya saja atau bukan, karena tiba-tiba suasana kantin menjadi hening, saat Sasuke berjalan santai ke arahnya sambil memegang kotak bento buatannya.

Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan?! Apakah pria itu akan memberikannya pada orang lain?! Atau..menumpahkan pada wajahnya?!

Sepertinya pilihan kedua cukup masuk akal.

Tapi tidak. Sasuke tidak melemparkan makanan itu pada wajahnya, pria itu bahkan berjalan melewatinya. Membuat tubuh Naruto sontak berbalik, karena penasaran.

Berhenti di depan tempat sampah, Sasuke membuang bento yang ia buat. " _sorry_ , Sui. Bento ini terlalu kotor untukmu"ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek pada Naruto.

Tangan gadis itu mengepal, menahan kesal. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke membuang makan yang ia buat dengan susah payah ke tempat sampah?! Terlebih di depan matanya. Apa pria itu benar-benar tak punya perasaan.

"kasihan sekali gadis pemilik bento itu, dia pasti sedang menangis meraung-raung saat ini. hahaha.."ucap siswi lain pada temannya, yang secara tidak langsung tengah mengejeknya, membuat telinganya panas dan memerah.

Berjalan dengan kesal menuju kelasnya, Naruto tampak sangat kesal. Terlalu kesal hingga melupakan Sakura, ia bahkan mengacuhkan umpatan kesal orang-orang saat tak sengaja bertubrukkan dengan tubuhnya.

-lol-

Bel pulang Konoha SHS sudah berbunyi, membuat seluruh murid berhamburan keluar. Tak terkecuali para nggota OSIS, menyisakan beberapa orang yang masih rajin di dalamnya.

Menatap kotak bento di depannya, Sasuke mulai membuka tutupnya. Sumpitnya mencomot telur gulung, dan menggigitnya.

Mengunyahnya pelan, sambil mengingat-ingat bagaimana dulu gadis itu pernah berjanji akan membuatkan bento untuknya. tapi belum pernah terjadi, karena... _you know that_.

Tersenyum miris, sambil menatap bentonya. Yeah, dan akhirnya gadis itu menepati janjinya. Meski dengan status yang tak ia harapnya.

Sementara Neji menatap Sasuke heran. Bukankah tadi Sasuke membuang bentonya?!, pikirnya.

Sedikit horror saat menyadari sesuatu, dengan bergegas Neji menatap isi tasnya. Tanganya meraba-raba ke dalam tasnya, mencari-cari sesuatu.

Nihil.

Dasar kutu kumpret! Demi kami-sama! Bento yang Sasuke buang tadi adalah bento yang di buat Hinata untunya.

"brengsek. Kembalikan bentoku, Sasukeeeeee"

-lol-

 _Third day_...

Membuat omelet untuk sarapan Naruto mulai menatanya di meja, setelah itu ia mulai membuat bento. Tangannya memegang pisau untuk membentuk sosis menjadi gurita, terpekik tertahan saat sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya.

" _ohayou, hime_ "sapa suara baritone, menggelitik di telinganya.

Naruto mengeratkan pegangan pada pisaunya, tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat. "le..lepaskan, Sasuke"ucapnya gugup.

Sementara Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "rajin sekali kau, Hime. Bangun pagi hanya untuk menyiapakan bekal untukku"bisik Sasuke seduktif.

Tersentak kaget saat sebuah benda basah menempel di leherrnye, kemudian menimbulkan rasa sakit yang hapir membuat Naruto menjerit. Refleks Naruto berbalik, tangannya mengacungkan pisau yang ia pegang, membuat Sasuke mundur menjauh tapi tak kehilangan seringai kemenangannya.

"brengsek"umpat Naruto kesal.

Pria itu masih mengenakan baju tidur dan rambutnya tampak berantakan, "aku lapar. Sayang. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan?"ajak Sasuke dengan senyuman menggoda, tapi memuakan dimata Naruto.

"dalam mimpimu, brengsek"geramnya marah, karena lagi-lagi Sasuke melecehkannya.

"yeah, tentu. Jadi bagaimana jika kita melakukannya di dunia nyata? Lagipula aku terlanjur melakukan..."menghentikan perkataannya, jari telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk leher Naruto. "...kiss mark"lanjutnya.

Mata Naruto membulat kaget, dengan panik gadis itu meraba lehernya. Berusaha menutupinya dengan rambut yang di gerai, Naruto kemudian berlari keluar.

" _Iterasshai_ "teriak Sasuke menggema di telinganya.

-lol-

Merapihkan bukunya, Naruto mulai berjalan keluar bersama Sakura untuk pelajaran olahraganya Guy-sensei. Menuju loker untuk mengambil sepatu olahraganya.

Ckelek...

Brukkk..

Sakura terpekik kaget untuk kesekian kalinya, sementara Naruto hanya menghelai napas –sudah terbiasa rupanya. Karena lagi-lagi tumpukan kertas dan sampah menghiasi lokernya, mengabilinya untuk nanti di buang pada tempat sampah.

Sakura menggeram, "dasar, mereka itu..."desisnya kesal.

Naruto tersenyum dengan tingkah Sakura, "sudahlah. Lihat ini..."tangannya menyodorkan lembaran kertas itu, membuat Sakura menyeryit heran.

JAUHI SASUKE-SAMA.

Naruto terkekeh geli, "bukankah aku selalu menjauhinya. Oh, dan lihat ..."

DASAR GADIS ANEH.

"aneh? Maksudmu cantik?!"gurau Naruto, membuat Sakura ikut terkekeh geli.

KAU TIDAK PANTAS BERSAMA SASUKE.

Menjentikkan jarinya, Naruto mengangguk. "tepat. Aku memang terlalu cantik untuknya"ucap Naruto PD.

Yeah, terkadang mendapat surat seperti ini tidak buruk juga. Tergantung bagaimana cara pandangmu saja mungkin.

-lol-

Menunggu gilirannya untuk melakukan lompatan, Naruto melakukan sedikit pemanasan di samping Sakura yang tampak malas. Yeah, olahraga bukanlah hobi bagi gadis rumahan seperti Sakura, dia terlalu mencintai kulit putihnya.

"kenapa kau memplaster lehermu, Naru-chan?"tanya Sakura heran.

Naruto tertawa kikuk, "ah, ini... Sakura. Guy-sensei sedah memanggilmu"ucap Naruto mengganti topik, saat telinganya mendengar suara cempreng guru guy.

Sakura berdecak kesal, ia benar-benar tidak suka olahraga.

" _ganbatte ne_!"Naruto menyemangati, dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal.

Memperhatikan Sakura, Naruto tersenyum tipis saat sahabatnya berhasil melakukan lompat tinggi gaya _straddle_. Yaitu lomptan yaitu lompatan yang biasa di sebut gaya guling perut, yang diukur oleh ketinggian Mistar atau tongkat. Sakura melompat mulai dari 1 m hingga 1,2 m, cukup melapaui KKM.

Tes masih berlanjut, beberapa murid lainnya mulai mengikuti tes. Hingga tiba giliran Naruto, gadis itu sudah berhasil mencapai ketinggian 1,5 m, cukup baik bagi seorang wanita dengan tinggi !67 cm.

"bagus, Naruto"ujar Guy-sensei bangga, tersenyum memamerkan gigi-giginya yang berkilau. "yos! Sekarang ketinggian selanjutanya. TUNJUKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU, NARUTO!"lanjut guy-sensei semangat.

160 cm yah.. sedikit ragu, karena ia belum pernah mencapai batas itu.

Mengambil ancang-anang dari jarak beberapa meter, Naruto mulai berlari dengan kecepatan yang bertambah. Merasa heran dengan senyuman teman sekelasnya, Naruto masih terus berlari.

Beberapa cm dari mistar, ia mula melakukan awalan dari samping, menumpu dengan kakinya yang terdekat dengan mistar, kakinya ia ayukan kuat ke depan. Membuat tubuhnya melompat. Matanya membelak kaget, saat matras tempatnya mendarat di seret oleh teman-teman prianya.

Gadis itu menutup mata, dan melindungi kepala dengan tangan dari benturan.

Bruuukk...

"KyAAAA NARUTO..."

Tubuhnya terasa remuk, perasaan ngilu menjalar menuju saraf-sarafnya hingga pandangannya kabur. Dan semuanya menjadi...

Gelap.

-lol-

 _Fourth day_..

Terbangun di ruangan asing serba putih, Naruto berusaha menyesuaikan penglihannya dari cahaya lampu yang menggantung. Mengedarkan pandangannya, gadis itu meringis saat merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya saat berusaha bergerak.

Diliriknya kaki dan tangannya yang di bebat, menghalai napas setelah mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya.

Mereka benar-benar menyiksanya. Sedikiit ngeri, saat ingatannya terbayang akan decitan suara tulangnya yang remuk, membuat sekujur tubuhnya ngilu hingga rasanya ia ingin mati saja.

Ceklek...

Melirik pada ambang pintu dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya berseragam dokter dan suster. Keduanya tersenyum ramah padanya, membuat bibir naruto sedikit melengkung –meski dengan sedikit rasa ngilu.

"istirahatlah, Uchiha-san. Kami hanya memeriksa keadaanmu sebentar"ucap si dokter, yang di balas anggukan pelan Naruto.

Entah apa yang di lakukan si suster, Naruto tak terlalu memperhatikannya. Otaknya tiba-tiba berdenyut hebat, membuatnya pusing. Suster itu memberinya minum, membuatnya sedikit membaik.

"tenang saja, setidaknya itu reaksi yang wajar setelah kepalamu terbentur"ujarnya menenangkan, "tindakanmu yang melindungi kepalamu dengan tangan adalah tindakan yang tepat, Uchiha-san. Mungkin anda hanya perlu beristirahat beberapa minggu untuk menyembuhkan retakan di kaki dan tangan kanan anda"jelasnya.

"baiklah. Shizune-san akan memeriksa keadaanmu dan membantumu meminum obat nanti sore. Jadi beristirahatlah, Uchiha-san "ujar si dokter, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

Berusaha menoleh pada jendela di sampingnya, Naruto menerawang jauh. Mungkin benar, ia memang harus berisatirahat saat ini.

-lol-

Siang ini Sakura menjenguknya sambil membawa buah-buahan di keranjang. Gadis itu membantunya makan, dan menceritakan banyak hal padanya. Membuat perasaan bosan yang hinggap pada Naruto mulai memudar.

"benarkan?"tanya Naruto antusias, mencoba membuka suaranya –meski masih terasa menyakitkan.

Sakura mengangguk, " _ha'i..._ Kau tau berapa marahnya Neji, ia tampak seperti kesetanan"jelas Sakura, mengingat-ingat bagaimana reaksi wakil ketua OSIS saat Kiba menembak adiknya.

"siscon"komen Naruto singkat.

"yeah, benar sekali"Sakura membenarkan, "dan.. ah, Naruto. Apa benar kala..."kata-katanya terpotong.

Ceklek...

Kedua gadis itu menolehkan saat pintu terbuka. Sakura merubah ekspresinya, melotot kaget. Sementara Naruto berusaha tetap tenang.

Tiga orang pria masuk ke kamarnya, mereka orang-orang yang menarik matras saat kecelakan itu terjadi. Mereka yang membuatnya terluka.

"apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!"desis Sakura tak suka.

Ketiganya tertunduk takut, sedetik kemudian melakukan gerakan yang membuat kedua gadis itu kaget. Mereka membungkuk.

" _gomenasai_ , Naruto"ucap ketiganya kompak.

Apa mereka juga terbentur sesuatu?!, tanya Naruto dalam hati. Kemana sikap angkuh mereka, bukankah mereka sering menyiksanya, lalu kenapa mereka harus menyesal.

Terlalu bingung dengan keadaannya, Naruto masih terdiam. Tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Apakah ia harus marah?! Tapi keadaannya sedang tak baik saat ini, jika saja ia tak terluka mungkin ia sudah menguliti ketiganya saat ini.

Haruskah ia menyindir mereka dengan kata-kata yang pedas?!. Hey, itu mungkin hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

Atau... ia harus memaafkan mereka?!, tapi bagaimana pun perlakuan mereka padanya sangatlah keterlaluan.

Cukup lama terdiam, akhirnya salah satu dari ketiganya berbicara. "maafkan atas segala perlakukan kami"pintanya.

"kami bersalah padamu, Naruto"tambah temannya.

"kami berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi"ucap si pria terakhir.

Gadis itu mulai membuka mulut, "pergilah..."usir Naruto dengan suara parau, terlalu lelah dengan masalahnya. Memandang ketiganya tajam, "dan aku pegang janji kalian"ucapnya sebelum kemudian berpura-pura tertidur.

-lol-

Memandang langit malam di baik jendela, pikirannya memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. Apa yang ia lakukan sudah benar? Entahlah, yang terpenting baik mereka berubah ataupun tidak itu tak akan mengubah apapun. Karena mereka hanyalah 3 dari puluhan orang yang membullinya.

Selagi sang pimpinan –aka Uchiha Sasuke- belum menyerah, semuanya akan sama saja.

Dan soal Sasuke, apa pria itu tak akan menjenguknya?!

Bukannya ia berharap, hanya saja bukankan mereka saudara saat ini. Setidaknya sekalipun Sasuke membencinya, pria itu mau mengunjunginya hanya sekedar membantunya mengambilkan baju ganti atau sekedar memastikannya masih... hidup.

Tapi tidak, harga diri pria itu terlalu tinggi. Lagipula, bukankah Sasuke juga yang mengakibatkannya seperti ini?! atau mungkin pria itu sedang berpesta di rumah, untuk merayakan kecelakaannya.

Ah, dan tadi sore Shizune-san bilang bahwa ia bisa pulang 3-4 hari lagi. berterima kasihlah pada chakra kyubi hingga ia memiliki regenera...

Oke, abaikan. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah.

-lol-

 _Fifth day_...

Berjenjit kaget saat Sasuke datang ke rumah sakit, pria itu menyeringai mengejek sambil menenteng sebuah tas di tangannya.

"bagaimana kabarmu, hime?"tanya dengan gaya angkuh, "apa kau baik-baik saja?, ugh, sepetinya cukup parah"lajutnya dengan gaya dramatis.

Ingin sekali Naruto menonjok wajah Sasuke saat ini juga, tapi gadis itu hanya terdiam dengan tangan kirinya yang terkepal. Merasa bodoh, karena pernah berharap Sasuke datang.

Dengan langkah ringan pria itu berjalan ke arahnya, mata Naruto terus memperhatikan apa yang hendak Sasuke lakukan.

Takut-takut Sasuke melecehkannya lagi, bisa bahaya jika itu terjadi, karena saat ini Naruto berada dalam pertahanan yang lemah.

Pria itu duduk di sampingnya, dan mulai mengobrak-abrik tas yang ia bawa. "lihat apa yang ku dapatkan"ejek Sasuke, tangannya memperlihatkan sebuah bra dengan motif loreng –hitam oranye, "macan, huh?"

Dengan wajah memerah, tangan kiri Naruto langsung menyambar bra itu dengan ganas.

Sasuke tekekeh geli, "selera yang manis, Hime"godanya, dan lagi-lagi membuat wajah Naruto memerah karena kesal.

"oh, dan apa lagi yang kudapat. Celana dalam motif zebra, huh?"

"HENTAI!"

-lol-

Entah perasaa Naruto saja, tapi Sasuke tampak aneh. Sangat aneh malah. Memang benar si Teme Pantat Ayam itu masih menyebalkan, tapi sikap Sasuke kepadanya sedikit berubah.

Pria itu menemaninya di rumah sakit –meski terus mengejeknya. Membantunya menggunakan tongkat –meski sambil membentaknya. Dan menyuapinya saat makan –yeah, meski Sasuke tetap mengejeknya.

Tapi... bukankah dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan baik. Dan bersyukur Sasuke tak melakukan apapun kepadanya.

"Shizune-san bilang, dokter mengizinkanmu pulang besok"ucap Sasuke datar, membuat Naruto mengernyit heran.

"bukankah, tadi sore Shizune-san bilang 2-3 hari lagi?"sanggah Naruto heran, memincingkan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu. "kau tidak melakukan apapun, kan?"tuduhnya curiga.

Siapa tau saja Sasuke mencuci otak si dokter atau menyogoknya dengan uang.

Mendengus geli dengan apa yang Naruto katakan, "tentu tidak, dobe. Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan, hingga tulang retak saja di rawat di rumah sakit. Dasar manja"ejek Sasuke lagi-lagi, merusak suasana.

Naruto mendelik, "aku tidak manja, dan hey! Jangan memanggilku dobe, dasar Teme"balasnya sedikit berteriak.

Keduanya kembali saling mengejek, membuat suasana kamar menjadi ramai.

Yeah, sepertinya hubungan keduanya sedikit berubah.

-lol-

 _Sixth day_...

Hari ini adalah hari kepulangannya, ia merasa lega karena dapat terbebas dari ruangan rumah sakit yang berbau obat –yang sungguh membuatnya mual.

Sasuke membantu Naruto membereskan barang-barangnya, pria itu bahkan menjemputnya dengan mobil sport miliknya. Merasa heran karena dulu Sasuke salalu tampak tak sudi jika ia menaiki mobil merah mencolok itu, membuatnya harus berjalan menuju halte bus.

Tak ada yang berbicara selama perjalanan pulang, keduanya tampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sesekali Naruto melirik pada Sasuke dan sedikit bergeser menjauh. Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto membukakan pintu mobil dengan lengan kirinya, mengambil tongkatnya dan berjalan menuju rumah dengan cepat.

Sedikit heran melihat keadaan rumahnya yang baik-baik saja, bahkan cukup bersih.

Apa Sasuke yang membersihkannya?!, tanyanya dalam hati, melirik pada Sasuke yang menjinjing tasnya.

Merasa di perhatikan Sasuke menoleh, menyeringai senang seolah mengetahui apa yang berada di balik cangkang otak Naruto. "kau pikir aku sudi membersihkannya. Kau terlalu dobe, hingga tak berpikir aku mungkin menyewa jasa _cleaning servis_ "sekali lagi, hanya ejekan yang keluar dari bibir seksi Sasuke.

Tuh, kan. Uchiha Sasuke tidak mungkin bersih-bersih.

Memutar bola matanya malas, Naruto mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dan di hari keenam ia menghabiskannya di dalam kamar, hanya turun saat makanan yang di pesannya datang.

Mereka tak banyak bicara hari itu, karena Naruto sendiri masih takut pada Sasuke, lagipula tak ada yang dapat di bicarakan. Atau mungkin mereka tak tau bagaimana cara memulainya.

-lol-

 _Seventh day_...

Sialan, umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Kesal. Karena lagi-lagi, ia tak berhasil memasukkan benda bulat gepeng itu ke lubang kancingnya. Kenapa memasukkan kancing saja begitu sulit.

"mau kubantu?"tanya seseorang, membuat Naruto menoleh dengan horor sambil berusaha menutupi dadanya.

"keluar dari kamarku, Sasuke"desis Naruto.

Tapi Sasuke tak bergeming, ia bahkan berjalan mendekat. "seharusnya kau meminta bantuanku, Naruto"ucap Sasuke dingin, tangannya mengancingkan satu-persatu kancing baju Naruto.

Naruto masih terdiam di posisinya. Menolak menatap Sasuke, hingga ia tak menyadari jika Sasuke memalingkan wajah merahnya sekilas saat tak sengaja melihat belahan dada gadis itu.

Hening melanda keduanya, dan Sasuke mulai menalikan pita di kerah seragam Naruto. "lagipula aku tak tertarik dengan tubuh ratamu"ucap Sasuke kembali merusak suasana.

Membuat Naruto menoleh, dan memberikan delikan tajam pada pria yang sedang menyeringai itu.

Beranjak dari kamar Naruto, Sasuke berkata, "sarapan sudah siap, Naruto".

-lol-

Naruto duduk gelisah di bangku mobilnya, melirik pada Sasuke yang pokus mengemudi. "turunkan saja aku di sini"pintanya, tapi lagi-lagi tak di gubris.

Mobil mulai terparkir di halaman depan Konoha SHS, dan para fans Sasuke pun sudah _stand-by_ di sana. Apa ini akhirnya statusnya dan Sasuke akan terungkap, yang entah kenapa membuatnya gugup. Mungkin karena penasaran akan reaksi yang orang-orang berikan.

Keluar dari mobil, Naruto berjalan seperti biasanya –meski kini menggunakan tongkat. Dengan wajah datar, ia menutupi keheranannya saat semua orang tampak biasa-biasa saja.

Tak ada pembullian 'selamat datang' untuknya, orang-orang itu malah bersikap seolah dirinya tak ada. Meksi tak dapat di pungkiri masih banyak yang menggunjingnya, tapi itu tak masalah asal mereka tak menyakiti fisiknya.

"apa benar Naruto adalah saudara tiri Sasuke-kun?"bisik seorang gadis tak percaya, yang berhasil tertangkap oleh telinga Naruto.

Menoleh pada Sasuke yang menatapnya diam.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat ia tak ada di sini?!

-lol-

Neji menatap khawatir pada Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangat pendiam dan murung. Terlebih seingatnya jika ayam terdiam berarti mereka sedang sakit, hingga akhirnya.. mati.

Menangis dalam hati dengan nasib si siluman ayam, kini Neji mulai berjalan menuju Sasuke yang lagi-lagi menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

"apa yang kulakukan itu benar, Neji?"tanya Sasuke, masih tak mengalihkan atensinya dari luar.

Memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, Neji akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "entahlah. Yang jelas, kau harus berhenti menyiksanya Sasuke"jawab Neji, "dan mungkin perjuanganmu akan lebih sulit, mengingat seisi sekolah kini mengetahui status kalian"lanjutnya, membuat Sasuke menghelai napas.

Yeah, mungkin ini akan lebih sulit.

Tapi tak ada yang tak mungkin bagi Uchiha Sasuke bukan?

Mengeryit heran saat Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum angkuh. Neji sedikit drop.

Sekarang apa lagi yang kau rencanakan, Sasuke?!, batinnya bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

Tbc or no?

* * *

Homina.. homina..

#plak #abaikan

Jumpa lagi dengan Ran di Chap 3. \\(^o^)/

Chap kali ini tentang 7 harinya SasuNaru, gomen jika tak sesuai dengan selera readers...

Oke, kita jawab review dulu...

A : "lemon?"

Ran : "lemon itu apa ya?" #sok polos #plak

A : "pahlawan bertopeng?"

Ran : "bisa dipikirkan... klo ada enaknya siapa, ya? Ran masih bingung"

A : "tambahin penyiksaannya?!"

Ran : "-_-sadis. Gak tega juga sih nyiksa, Naru-chan"T.T

A : "lanjut?"

Ran : "yos! Ni udah"

Seperti saran seorang reader, Ran minta pendapat untuk 'rival Sasuke/ hiro untuk Naru'. Pilihannya :

Uchiha Itachi : saudara jauh sasuke, yang nanti bekerja sebagai dokter baru UKS di konoha SHS.

Sabaku no Gaara : murid pindahan dari Suna, pria dingin yang mengenal Naruto dan pernah menyukai Naruto diam-diam.

Hyuuga Neji : sahabat Sasuke yang ternyata memendam perasaan pada Naruto, terlalu sering mendengat cerita tentang Naruto dari Sasuke hingga perasaan itu muncul.

Ichiraku Teuchi : seorang duda beranak satu, bekerja sebagai penjaga kantin dan selalu mentraktir Naruto ramen. (wkwkw.. :D)

Silahkan katakan pilihan kalian di kotak riview...

 _Thanks to_ : riobethethe, Rin Naoko UchiNami, scorpionaruka, choikim, Aiko Vallery, Rain20102001, Avabrio11, narunaruha, raenegan, Kuma Akaryuu, AkarisaRuru, .3, Habibah794, ajidarkangel, guestny guest, hunkailovers, Krisan, Inmagination, CacuNaluPolepel, Kyomotte, tora-chan, kyutiesung.

 _Thanks_ juga buat yang udah Fav dan Foll.

 _Review, please_?


	4. Chapter 4

Another Side

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and cover not mine.

Warning : typos, gaje, abal, meinsetrum, dll.

Langsung saja...

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Memikirkan dirinya yang sekarang, maka Naruto akan berpikir dia mempunya kehidupan normal saat ini. tak ada lagi pembullian yang di tunjukkan padanya, bahkan tak ada lagi Sasu-Teme-menyebalkan yang akan mengganggunya.

Naruto sendiri merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke. Kadang ia berpikir, apa pria berambut pantat ayam itu banar-banar Sasuke? Atau.. apakah Sasuke sudah menerimanya menjadi saudara?

Dilihat dari manapun sikap pria itu kepadanya -beberapa hari terakhir-, cukup baik. Terlalu baik malah. Berangkat sekolah bersama, mengajaknya ke kantin, menunggunya pulang, hingga kadang mengajaknya jalan-jalan dengan alasan untuk membantu penyembuhan kakinya –yang beberapa hari lalu masih dibebat.

Teeet...teeet...

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, bagaikan alunan musik dari surga di telinga seluruh siswa. Terlalu membahagiakan, seolah mereka bisa kembali bernapas setelah hampir di hukum pancung –tepatnya ulangan Fisika yang di batalkan.

Naruto sendiri mulai membereskan barang-barang, sambil mengobrol dengan Sakura tentang hal-hal sederhana. Suara gaduh lagi-lagi menghiasi kelasnya, jeritan melengking para gadis yang selalu berhasil membuatnya hampir tuli.

Menoleh pada sumber suara, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Tuh, kan. Sasuke lagi-lagi menjemputnya.

"ayo pulang, Naruto!"ajak suara baritone, yang lagi-lagi menuai jeritan dan wajah _blushing_ para gadis.

Menjauhi ambang pintu, Sasuke berjalan mendekat pada Naruto –reflek orang-orang di sekitarnya menggeser untuk membuat jalan. Dengan cekatan, tangannya yang kokoh membantu memasuk barang-barang Naruto.

Mengambil tas Naruto, mata Sasuke memandang khawatir padanya yang masih terdiam. "apa tanganmu masih sakit?"

Seolah tersadar dari lamunannya, Naruto tertawa kikuk. "ah, _daijoubu, nii-san_ "

"kalau begitu ayo kita pulang"tangan Sasuke yang kosong, mengenggam jemari Naruto, menyeret gadis itu keluar.

" _jaa ne_ , Sakura"ucap Naruto sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Menatap tangannya yang masih di gandengan Sasuke, Naruto membatin, apa hubungan kakak beradik memang seperti ini?!

-lol-

Menatap kulkasnya yang kosong, Kushina menghelai napas. Duduk di kursi dapur, wanita berambut merah ini terlalu malas untuk pergi ke supermarket. Berpikir, apakah ia harus memanggil bodguard suaminya untuk berbelanja. Lagipula ia sedang memasak air saat ini, jadi mana mungkin ia meninggalkannya.

Bak dewi potuna berpihak padanya, Naruto datang ke dapur. "ah, Naru-chan! Apa kau mau menolong kaa-san?"tanya Kushina.

Gadis itu menatap Kushina, kemudian mengangguk. " _nani ne, okaa-san_?"tanya Naruto.

Terpekik senang, ah Naruto memang terbaik. "maukah kau berbelanja ke swalayan? Ibu akan menuliskan daftarnya"jelas Kushina, tangannya menulikan daftar belanjaan di secarik kertas.

Cukup panjang, hingga membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya apa saja yang hendak di beli ibunya.

Semoga saja bukan barang aneh, seperti oleh-oleh yang di bawa ibunya dari Hawai. Sebuah bra dari batok kelapa dengan tali dari akar, yang langsung Naruto bakar saat itu juga –tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Kushina.

Mengingat selera Fashion ibunya, membuat Naruto menginggat kejadian di rumah sakit, 'insiden bra macan dan CD zebra' yang sampai saat ini masih membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Sungguh selera Kushina memang sangat mengerikan.

Tangan ibunya menyerahkan secarik kertas dan sebuah kartu ATM. " _arigatou ne, Naru-chan_ "

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, Naruto mengeratkan jaketnya yang sempat ia ambil.

"mau kemana, Naruto?"tanya suara baritone yang familiar di telinganya.

Berbalik, dan mendapati Sasuke yang bersidekap dengan memasang wajah datar. Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya. " _chotto matte,_ aku akan mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil dulu"ujar Sasuke sepihak, membuat gadis itu terdiam.

Apa Sasuke berniat mengantarnya?

-lol-

Melirik daptar belanjaannya, Naruto mengambil ramen berbagai rasa dengan binar antusias. Menghentikan kegiatannya saat Sasuke mencengkram tangannya.

Mengernyitkan dahi tidak suka, " _nani_?"tanyanya ketus.

Sasuke mendengus geli, sebelum menjawab. "kau ingin meracuni seluruh keluarga dengan membeli makanan tak sehat seperti itu?"tanya Sasuke terlalu sarkastis, membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya malas.

Berkacak pinggang, gadis itu balas menatap Sasuke menantang. Ia tak akan menyerah begitu saja jika berurusan dengan ramen tercintanya...

"lagipula, kaa-san yang menyuruhku"

Anak dan ibu sama saja, batin Sasuke.

"kembalikan ramen itu, atau aku yang melakukannya Naruto"tegas Sasuke penuh penekanan, berusaha mengambil keranjang dorongan dari tangan Naruto, tapi kalah cepat karena Naruto lebih dulu mendorong keranjangnya menjauh.

Sampai matipun ia tak akan membiarkan si pantat ayam itu menyentuh ramen tercintanya. TITIK.

Mengabaikan pengunjung lain, keduanya masih melakukan aksi kejar-mengejar.

"kembali Naruto!"

"tidak akan"

"berhenti, tingkahmu membuat nama Uchiha malu..."

"kau juga sama saja, temeee.."

Setelah perdebatan panjang, akhirnya Naruto mengalah. Menyimpan setengah dari 50 bungkus ramen yang ia borong –tak salah jika Sasuke memang memarahinya.

"dorong"titah Naruto, menyerahkan keranjangnya pada Sasuke.

Rupanya Naruto masih ngambek padanya, batin Sasuke. Mengambil barang-barang yang ada di list, keduanya masih terus berdebat.

"silahkan mencoba sample daging sapi impor kami, tuan, nona"ucap seorang wanita menawarkan barang dagangannya.

Kedua sejoli itu terdiam, menatap tajam pada yakiniku di hadapannya. efek karena belum makan malam.

Naruto mengambil sumpit di hadapannya, dan mulai memasukkan daging itu ke mulutnya. Terpekik kagum saat merasakan daging yang meleleh di mulutnya, melirik Sasuke di sampingnya –pria itu masih terdiam dengan wajah stoic.

Kenapa Sasuke tak mencobanya juga?!, batin Naruto heran.

"hentikan wajah menjijikanmu, Naruto"

Mendengus kesal karena ucapan kejam Sasuke, menyumpit lagi daging di panggangan, Naruto mengarakannya ke depan wajah Sasuke. "buka mulutmu"titah naruto kesal.

Seolah terpaksan, Sasuke membuka mulutnya. mengunyah daging di mulutnya, masih dengan wajah datar. "lumayan"komen Sasuke, "masukan beberapa ke keranjang, Naruto"lanjut Sasuke, membuat Naruto mendengus geli.

Bilang saja pria itu menyukainya, dasar tsundere, batin naruto. Tangannya mengambil beberapa pak daging yang sudah di kemas.

"kalian pasangan yang serasi ya..."puji si penjaga dengan mata berbidar, membuat keduanya mendongak secara bersamaan dan memasang wajah drop.

Naruto tertawa kikuk, "kami ini bersaudara, oba-san".

"mana mungkin ada saudara yang berbelaja bersama"

Jleb.

Entah kenapa ucapan singkat itu menusuk sanubari Naruto. Apa memang seperti itu?! Batin Naruto, yang entah kenapa membuat pipinya tiba-tiba memanas. Melirik pada Sasuke, tapi pria itu masih memasang wajah datar seolah tak peduli.

-lol-

Menunggu Sasuke di halte, kakaknya itu pergi mengambil mobil di parkiran. Menatap mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang, membuatnya merasa perasaan yang aneh. Seolah ia sendirian berdiam di tempat yang sama, sematara orang lain terus melangkah ke depan, menggalkannya jauh bersama masa lalu.

"apa kau sendirian, Nona?"

Melirik pada sumber suara, Naruto bergeser -menjaga jarak dari seorang pria yang tampak mabuk.

Mulai berjalan menjauh, saat menyadari jika pria mabuk itu mendekatinya. "hey! Tunggu gadis manis. Aku tak akan menyakitimu"racaunya.

Tak akan menyakitimu? Yang benar seja?!, batin Naruto drop. Terlebih dengan seringai mesum milik si pria mabuk, mana ada orang yang percaya.

Pantat ayam brengsek, umpat Naruto kesal pada Nii-san yang lelet, hingga ia harus terjebak dengan pria mesum menjijikan. Kini ia mulai ketakutan saat tangan bergetar milik pria itu mengcengkamnya kuat, membuat Naruto meringis. "le..lepaskan"

"tidak, sayang. Sebelum kau memuaska..."

Tersentak kaget saat seseorang menarik tubuhnya.

Greb..

Cup...

Telalu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, Naruto bahkan tak berkutik saat Sasuke mulai melumat bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah dengan napasnya terengah-engah saat pria itu melepaskan ciumannya, mendekapanya dalam pelukan prosesif.

"jangan ganggu kekasihku, brengsek"ucap Sasuke dingin, mengintimidasi pria mabuk yang saat ini pergi dengan mulut mengumpat.

Keduanya masi dalam posisi yang sama, hingga Naruto sadar dari syoknya. Gadis itu mendorong dada Sasuke kuat, menjaga jarak dari pria itu dan mengusap bibirnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"kenapa kau lakukan itu, nii-san?"tanya Naruto dingin, matanya menatap Sasuke tajam.

"aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu dari pria brengsek itu"

"tapi kau tak harus menciumku!"ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak, kemudian menarik napas panjang. "kau harus ingat, jika sekarang kita bersaudara, nii-san"lanjutnya.

Sasuke tampak tenang, tangan pria itu menggapai ujung rambut Naruto. Menciumnya dan menatap Naruto lembut, "tapi kau pun harus ingat Naruto. Jika aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai imoutou-ku dan aku..."menggantungkan perkatananya, "...akan terus mencintaimu..."

Deg.

"selamanya. Karena aku tau kau pun mencintaiku, Naruto.."

Deg. Deg.

Bagaimana ini?! jantungnya berdebar kencang, bagaimana jika Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya?! Dan...

Bagaimana jika ia pun masih mencintai Sasuke?!

-lol-

Keadannya dan Sasuke manjadi sangat canggung setelah kejadian kemarin, Sasuke bahkan tak datang ke kelas Naruto istirahat ini.

"Naru-chan"

Membuyarkan pikirannya, Naruto menoleh pada sumber suara. Mengeryit heran saat menyadari keberadaan tiga gadis yang tersenyum manis padanya -tapi menyeramkan di mata Naruto.

"ada apa?"tanyanya _to the point_ , terlalu malas menghadapi Karin dkk.

Karin menghelai napas kasar, sebelum kembali memasang wajah manis. "ara-ara, kenapa kau begitu ketus padaku, Naru-chan"ucapnya, mengusir Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Mendengus geli dengan tingkah Karin yang berusaha mendekatinya, Naruto tersenyum mengejek. "memang apa yang kau harapkan dari gadis yang penah kau bully, huh?"tanya Naruto mengejek.

Brengsek, umpat Karin dalam hati. Tapi tetap berusaha bersikap manis di depan calon adik iparnya –klaim karin. Setidaknya sampai ia berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke.

"baiklah lupakan apa yang terjadi pada kita dulu"kata karin, seolah Naruto yang bersalah. "jadi 'tolong' bersikaplah baik pada calon kakak iparmu, Naru-chan"tegasnya dengan penakanan di kata 'tolong',matanya memandang lurus Naruto yang memandangnya dingin.

Tersenyum tipis, karin kembali berbicara. "anggap saja kau berbuat baik pada saudara jauhmu, Uzumaki"

"uzumaki?"pekik seseorang, seketika kelas menjadi bising dengan berita baru itu.

Keduanya saling beradu pandang, dengan percikan petir yang menghubungkan mata keduanya–dalam pengamatan Sakura.

Hening..

Sampai Naruto terkekeh, menuai kernyitan tak suka di dahi karin. Mengusap air di ujung matanya, Naruto berhenti tertawa. "yah, aku memang pernah menyandang marga itu sebelumnya"ujar Naruto, "tapi bukan berarti aku mau menjadi adik iparmu, kan? Lagi pula lebih suka Haruno yang menjadi kakak iparku dibanding Uzumaki"lanjut Naruto, membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

Braak...

"DASAR JALANG!"teriak Karin murka akhirnya, menggebrak maja di hadapannya. Persetan dengan tujuannya, Naruto benar-benar membakar emosinya.

Menggeram kesal dengan Naruto yang balas menatapnya angkuh, Karin memutuskan untuk pergi dengan menghentakkan langkahnya menuju keluar.

"awas saja kau..."ancam Karin sebelum menghilang, disusul kedua sahabatnya yang sudah sembuh dari syok.

" _sugoi_!"pekik Sakura kagum, membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis. "kau hebat. Bisa membungkm si mulut besar".

-lol-

"Naruto, ayo pulang"ajak Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama, matanya melirik Sakura. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya, "ah, Sakura-chan. Bukankah rumahmu juga searah?"tanya Naruto pada Sakura, sementara Sasuke mengerutkan kening tak suka saat mengetahui maksud Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk.

"kalau begitu ayo pulang bersama"ajaknya, melirik pada Sasuke. "bolehkan, nii-san?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam, namun Naruto langsung saja manarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan keluar dengan gadis yang tampak merona itu.

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menghelai napas, dan melangkah mengikuti keduanya. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto, gadis itu menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya. Membuat keadaan di mobil sangat canggung.

Sasuke yang masih terdiam dengan wajah stoicnya, dan Sakura yang tertunduk malu dengan wajah merona. Sementara Naruto, gadis itu terdiam sambil memandang keluar jendela dari bangku belakang.

-lol-

"bagaimana, nii-san? Bukankah masakan buatan Sakura enak?"

"hn"

"ia juga pintar dalam segala pelajaran loh..."

"..."

"ah, Sakura bahkan memiliki selera fashion yang baik"

"..."

"sakura juga..."

Brakkk...

Hening.

Seisi kantin terdiam. Naruto terdiam. Sakura terdiam. Dan Neji pun ikut terdiam. Sementara Sasuke melangkah pergi setelah menggebrak meja kantin, sedetik kemudian di susul oleh Neji.

Pria Uchiha itu tampak sangat kesal, berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, mengacuhkan Neji yang terus memanggilnya.

Menendang pintu ruang OSIS kasar, tingkahnya itu membuat Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur terlonjak kaget, semenatara Kiba hampir saja menyemburkan minumannya. Memperhatikan Sasuke, kini mereka berdua menoleh pada Neji yang berdiri di ambang pintu dan tampak kacau.

Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan kasar, sambil mengumpat beberapa kali. Neji ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke, mengabaikan tatapan tanda tanya dari keduanya.

"ada apa denganmu, _kaicho_? Kenapa kau pergi dari kantin?"tanya Neji heran, rupanya manusia satu ini masih tak paham dengan situasi yang terjadi.

Menggeram kesal, "apa kau tak melihatnya? Gadis itu berusaha menjodohkanku..."desis Sasuke tak suka, tangannya terkepal kuat.

Naruto berusaha menjodohkan Sasuke? Dengan siapa?, tanya Neji dalam hati.

Berdoa dalam hati, semoga bukan Hinata, ia TAK RELA jika harus menyerahakan adiknya yang manis pada siluman ayam macam Sasuke, lebih baik ia berikan Hinata pada si brengsek Kiba. Ia tak ridho jika harus menjadi kakak ipar Sasuke. Pokoknya Neji tak mau. Titik.

Berusaha tetap cool, Neji membuka mulutnya –abaikan keringat dingin di pelipisnya."dengan siapa?"

Menyeryit heran dengan pertanyaan Neji, Sasuke tampak lebih kesal. "kau tak melihatnya?"tanyanya ketus.

Astaga! Jangan-jangan... Tenten?! Bukankah gadis China itu juga ada di kantin?! Bagaimana ini ia bahkan belum sempat menembak gadis galak itu?!

"yang mana, _Kaicho_?"

Menghelai napas kasar. Ada apa dengan otak jenius Neji, batin Sasuke dongkol. "ASTAGA HYUUGA! Dia berusaha menjodohkanku dengan Sakura, Haruno Sakura... temannya"teriak Sasuke.

Neji kicep.

Menghelai napas lega.

Tunggu.."maksudmu gadis berambut pink yang duduk di sebelahmu dengan wajah merona itu?"tanya Neji memastikan.

Berusaha untuk tak menjambak rambut panjang Neji, Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"yang benar saja?!"teriak Neji, mulai _conect_ rupanya.

Sementara kedua orang di ruangan itu hanya menatap interaksi keduanya. Tak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi. Salahkan Sasuke yang mengirim mereka untuk pertukaran pelajar.

-lol-

Dan beberapa hari seterusnya, Naruto masih tetap berusaha menjodohkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Membuat Sasuke semakin jengah dengan tingkah gadis itu, dan lagi-lagi berakhir dengan kemarahan Sasuke.

Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto melakukan itu, setidaknya dalam pikiran Naruto. Jika Sasuke membuka hatinya untuk gadis lain, pria itu akan melupakannya –meski perlahan. Ia melakukan ini karena takut akan jatuh cinta pada Sasuke lagi, kelembutan yang pria itu berikan padanya akhir-akhir ini, hampir saja membuat benteng pertahanan yang ia bangun runtuh.

Hatinya kembali tersentuh, dengan perasaan hangat yang kemudian menjalar ke pipinya. Membuatnya merona, bagaikan gadis yang pertama kali jatuh cinta

Berharap saja semoga rencananya berhasil.

"Naruto-senpai!"

Lamunannya buyar, dilihatnya seorang pria bernama Konohamaru di sekitar lapangan basket. Murid kelas satu yang sekaligus anggota basket itu melambai-lambai padanya.

Naruto balas melambai, sambil tersenyum.

Mengeryit heran, saat melihat Konohamaru yang berjalan mendekat dan tampak akan meneriakkan sesuatu.

"AISHITERU, NARUTO-SENPAI"teriak Konohamaru, membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya menjerit -gaduh.

"kyyaaa"

"astaga?! berani sekali bocah itu..."

"dia menembaknya di depan umum"

"..astaga.."

"romantisnya"

Mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, Naruto hanya terdiam. Matanya melirik pada jendela di lantai dua, dilihatnya Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam, sebelum pria itu beranjak pergi.

"bagaimana, senpai?"tanya Konohamaru dengan wajah memerah, saat tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Naruto.

"aku..."

-lol-

"apa kau menerima bocah itu?"

Menghelai napas, sudah Naruto duga Sasuke akan bertanya tentang hal itu. Pria itu bahkan menunggunya di koridor yang sepi, hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu.

Menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan kembali ke sikap anguhnya. Menyender di tembok dengan menyilang dada, dan mata itu kembali menatapnya tajam.

"bukan urusanmu"jawab Naruo dingin, kembali melangkah pergi.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, "NARUTO!"teriaknya, menggema di koridor dan Naruto kembali menghentikan langkahnya –menunggu apa yang akan pria itu katakan.

"sebenarnya apa maumu?"tanya sasuke tampak frusatasi, "aku berusaha bersikap lembut padamu, tapi kau malah menjodohkanku dengan gadis lain"

Ucapan Sasuke cukup membuat Naruto tersentak. Jadi.. Sasuke mengetahui rencananya.

"dan sekarang... kau berusaha menjauhiku dengan mendekati pria lain"desis Sasuke kesal, mengacak surai hitamnya. ""sebenarnya apa maumu, Naruto?!"

Dan Naruto pun sama saja, ia masih mempertahankan egonya dengan bersikap angkuh. "jika kau memang mengetahui rencanaku, seharusnya kau sadar Sasuke"balas Naruto dingin, "jika aku memang tak mencintaimu"lanjutnya, satu lagi kebohongan yang berhasil menohok ke dada Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa, menertawakan apa yang ia lakukan beberapa terakhir. Sungguh bodoh ia berpikir gadis keras kepala macam Naruto akan kembali kepadanya, dengan cara yang lembut seperti itu. Jika bermain lembut malah membuat gadis itu terlepas darinya, maka ia harus kembali bermain kasar, bukan?. Mengikat kembali gadis itu lebih kuat, hingga hampir membuanya tercekik.

Lihat saja, sasuke akan kembali pada sikap aslinya.

Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai, seringai yang selalu berhasil membuat perasaan Naruto tak enak. "baiklah, jika itu memang yang kau inginkan"putus Sasuke, namun tak membuat Naruto lega.

Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto, saat keduanya berpapasan.

Mata Naruto membulat, dan tangan gadis itu terkepal kuat. Perkataan Sasuke masih terngiang di jelas di telinganya.

"lihatlah bagaiamana aku menghancurkan sahabat pingky-mu itu, sayang"

-lol-

Di hari berikutnya, Naruto berlari kencang menuju taman belakang, menerobos ratusan manusia yang menghadangnya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan, jika gosip Sasuke yang sedang menembak Sakura itu benar.

Jika benar. Maka pria itu serius dengan ucapannya kemarin.

"jadilah pacarku, Haruno Sakura!"

"kyyaaaa.."

Dan jeritan patah hati para gadis menggema di seluruh sekolah. Namun Naruto masih terjebak dalam dunianya, matanya memandang jelas pemandangan di hadapannya.

Saat Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah merona, dan Sasuke menarik gadis itu, lalu menciumnya di depan umum. Membuat suara jeritan kembali menggema.

Meremas dadanya, yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat sakit.

Terlalu menyakitkan hingga ia berpikir, seseorang menusuknya telah menussuknya dengan katana yang tajam.

Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan? Tapi kenapa bisa sesakit ini?

Melangkah menjauh dengan pandangan kosong, mata Naruto serasa mulai memanas. Dan ia sadar air mata mulai meleh di pipinya, semua itu terasa beribu-ribu lebih sakit daripada luka fisik yang ia alami sebelumnya.

Menggeleng kepalanya kuat. Ia tak mungkin cemburu bukan? Ia tak lagi mencintai Sasuke, kan?

Atau jangan-jangan selama ini ia memang selalu mencintai Sasuke?

Terlelu terpokus pada pikirannya, Naruto tak menyadari seorang pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. hingga membuatnya menubruk tubuh milik pria asing alestis itu.

" _gomenasai_ "ucap Naruto menyesal, sebelum kembali melangkah pergi.

Tak menyadari, jika pria itu kini masih memandang punggungnya yang menjauh.

"Naruto?"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Jeng.. jeng.. jeng.. Siapakah sosok pria asing itu?!

Haha.. ketemu lagi sama Ran, minna. !(^o^)/

Hironya mungkin Itachi/Gaara di chapter depan. Haaah.. si Neji ma bang Teuchi kalah tanding ama keduanya.

Neji : "padahal gue sering muncul. Tapi, eh yang milih dikit banget. Noh, si tachi ma Gaara belum juga muncul udah banyak yang milih"#mewekdipojokan

Teuchi :"tenang gue juga gak ada yang milih, kok. Setidaknya gue masuk nominasi" #bangga #smile

Neji : "entah kenapa, gue gak merasa bangga sama sekali" -_- #drop

Ran : "yos! Lupakan keduanya. Ayo kita jawab review"

Neji : "itachi aja hironya" #sambil mewek

Ran : "tergantung vote, Ran juga masih bingung sih"

Neji : "Gaara aja" #tambah mewek

Ran : "haha. Yang pasti chap depan udah di tentuin"

Neji : "masih bingung alurnya." #smirk

Ran : "eheh. Jadi Chap 1 tuh tentang si Sasu yang ngebulli Naru. Chap 2 flasback dikit trus nyambung ma chap 1 and FugaKushi yang bulan madu. Chap 3 tengatang 7 harinya SasuNaru tinggal serumah berdua. Nah, chap 4 ini FugaKushi udah pulang, and nyeritain Sasu yang udah agak berubah tapi balik lagi jadi jahat. Udah paham?"

Neji : "nggak"

Ran : ".."#lempar neji ama batu

Neji : "kok gak ada Kurama?"

Ran : "Ran lupa. Jadinya, Chap depan mungkin antara Tachi ma Gaara. Heh. Gomen"

Neji : "lanjut.."

Ran : "sip"

Thanks to : "scorpionaruka, byakuren Hikaru83, aruna faylen, Rin Naoko UchiNami, meriana, riobethethe, yunaucii, Aiko Vallery, Avanrio11, choinkim1310, meyy-chan, habibah794, 39, ayanara47, namikaze Otorie, Kuma Akaryuu, Lee Kibum, InmaGination, Dan Harpa, Dwi341, Kyutiesung, Taqieyya746, Uzumaki Cherry Blossom, depdeph, Guest, Sely, hunkailovers, Guest, Aiko Chihiro, uzumaki megami, Guest, hikarizuka, Nuyy822, 3nd4h, Krisan, rose Namikaze.

Thanks juga buat yang udah fav ma foll.

Review please?! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Another Side

Chapter 5

Sakura?! Siapa Sakura?

"Sakura teman pertamaku"

"Sakura adalah sahabatku"

"Sakura... temanku satu-satunya"

Dan sekarang, siapa Sakura?!

"Sakura adalah... pacar kakakku"

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and cover not mine.

Warning : typos, gaje, abal, meinsetrum, dll.

Langsung saja...

.

.

Plak...

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sakura, membuat gadis itu terdiam karena syok. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, seseorang berani menamparnya. Bahkan orang tuanya sendiri tak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Sementara Karin tersenyum puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan, "jauhi Sasuke, Haruno"ancamnya dengan suara mendesisi.

Sakura yang mendengar nama Sasuke, langsung tersadar dari syoknya. Mendelik tajam pada Karin, ia tak mungkin melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja. "Jika aku menolak, Uzumaki?!"tangtangnya, membuat Karin balas mendelik.

Keduanya saling menatap tajam. Mengkukuhkan argumen masing-masing.

Hening...

Suasana kantin tampak lebih tegang, keduanya tampak masih saling melotot. Membuat Kiba yang duduk di kursi pojok gemas, ingin langsung melihat adegan jambak-menjambak. Sementara Shikamaru yang duduk di sampingnya memutar bola mata bosan, Neji yang bersyukur karena dianugrahi adik selembut dan seanggun Hinata, dan Sasuke yang tampak menyeringai.

Karin menggeram marah, Sakura tak selemah yang ia kira. "Bukan berarti karena Sasuke menembakmu kau jadi besar kepala, jalang. Dasar Pela..."

Plakk...

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Karin, membuat gadis itu menghentikan perkataannya.

1 – 1, teriak Kiba dalam hati.

"Ka..kau berani.."gadis berambut merah itu menatap tak percaya.

"Lalu apa, huh?! Kau pikir aku takut?!"sementara Sakura melipat kedua tangannya angkuh di depan Karin.

"Gyaa..."jerit Karin, menerjang tubuh Sakura. Dan kalian pasti tau apa yang terjadi...

Sesuai yang kau harapkan, Kiba-kun.

-lol-

Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok di samping ruang konseling, menghelai napas saat mengingat insiden di kantin. Tadinya ia hendak pergi ke perpustakaan, tapi saat mendengar Sakura dan Karin berkelahi di kantin ia langsung membelokkan tujuan.

Berusaha memisahkan keduanya, ia hampir saja tercakar oleh Karin. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah, kenapa tak ada satu orang pun yang memisahkan keduanya?! Terlebih Sasuke, pria itu bahkan memberikan seringai mengejek padanya.

Membuatnya semakin dongkol saja.

Dan berakhirlah kedua gadis itu di ruang konseling, mendengar kuliah panjang dari guru konseling.

Ceklek...

Menoleh pada pintu, dan mendapati Sakura yang tampak berantakan. "Sakura.."panggil Naruto, membuat gadis berambut pink itu menoleh.

Mendelik tajam pada Karin –yang juga sama berantakannya-, Sakura langsung saja menarik tangan Naruto. "Ayo, Naru-chan kita pergi. Aku muak jika terus melihat si kacamata"celetuknya, membuat si empu –aka Karin- mendelik tajam.

"Hei... DASAR JALANG!"teriak Karin menggema di koridor.

"Ehem.. Uzumaki-san"

"Apa?!"teriak karin galak, sedetik kemudian berubah pucat saat menyadari guru konseling berwajah galak di sampingnya. Dan Karin kembali berwajah dongkol saat Sakura menjulurkan lidah mengejek dari kejauhan.

-lol-

"Ini"tawar Naruto, menyerahkan kotak P3K pada Sakura.

Sakura balas tersenyum, " _arigatou ne, Naru-chan_ ".

Di bantu Naruto, Sakura mulai mengobati luka-luka di wajahnya. Meringis saat dinginnya alkohol menyentuh lukanya, "sssh... sepertinya sekarang aku mengerti..."ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "... bagaimana penderitanmu saat di bully dulu"lanjutnya, membuat Naruto terdiam.

Jika di pikir-pikir, pembullian padanya dulu seolah beralih pada Sakura. Hampir seluruh siswi di sekolah membenci Sakura dan sering menghinanya karena berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Meski tidak separah Naruto, tapi hal itu cukup menyakitkan bagi gadis yang sering hidup senang seperti Sakura.

Yang entah kenapa, hal itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura adalah akibat dari perbuatannya. Yeah, Sasuke benar-benar melaksanakan apa yang ia katakan waktu itu.

"Gomen ne, Sakura"

-lol-

"Kau sudah dengar belum?! Katanya Sasuke-senpai berciuman dengan Karin-senpai"

"Masa?! Bukankah Sasuke-senpai pacar Sakura-senpai?!"

"Iya, tapi katanya Sasuke senpai juga berciuman dengan Shion –anggota OSIS"

"Jika begitu, bukankah Sasuke-senpai tak serius pada Sakura-senpai?! Kasihan sekali Sakura-senpai.."

"Psst..psst... lihat ada Sakura-senpai"

Naruto melirik pada Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya, gadis berambut pink itu tampak tertunduk diam. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya Naruto tau, Sakura sebenarnya sakit hati saat ini. Perasaan yang sama ia rasakan...

Cemburu...

Namun Naruto merasa tak memiliki hak apapun untuk perasaan itu, berbeda dengan Sakura yang notabe-nya pacar Sasuke.

Sasuke benar-benar menjelma menjadi pria brengsek sekarang, bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar gosip seperti ini. Yang sejujurnya bukanlah gosip, karena Sasuke memang benar-benar melakukan hal itu –atau mungkin lebih, siapa yang tau.

Ceklek...

"Ah.. Sa..suke-kun"desah seorang gadis, saat Sasuke menggeryangi tubuhnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto melihat Sasuke mencumbu seorang gadis di depan matanya. Membuat perasaan itu muncul kembali, rasa sakit yang muncul setiap kali Sasuke bersama gadis lain.

Perasaan cemburu yang membuatnya hampir meledak.

"Sasuke.. ah..."

Dan Sasuke terus mencumbu gadis itu, meski ia tau Naruto dan Sakura ada di sana, seolah tak menyadari keberadaan kedua gadis itu. Atau mungkin Sasuke memang sengaja?!

Ah, iya. Sakura...

Gadis berambut pink itu menutup mulutnya tak percaya, semantara air mata sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Marah, kecewa, dan takut bercampur menjadi satu.

Sasuke adalah pria jahat yang sukses membuat dua orang gadis sakit hati di saat bersamaan.

Tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, Sakura berlari menjauh dari ruang OSIS. Di susul Naruto yang mengejarnya.

-lol-

Dan semua kelakuan brengsek Sasuke seolah sirna begitu saja.

Lihatlah, pria itu bahkan duduk dengan santai di depan Naruto dan Sakura. Sakura tampak ceria, padahal kemarin gadis itu menangis di depan Naruto.

Tersenyum malu-malu, Sakura sesekali melirik pada Sasuke. "Ne... Sasuke-kun, aku membawakan bekal untukmu"ucapnya, menyerahkan sebuah kotak bento pada Sasuke.

"Hn"jawab Sasuke dingin, namun tak membuat Sakura sakit hati, karena Sasuke juga mengambil bento di hadapannya. Terlalu senang dengan apa yang terjadi, Sakura bahkan mengabaikan desisan tak suka para gadis di sekitarnya.

Semantara Naruto terdiam, dengan kotak bento di tangannya –yang sebelumnya hendak ia berikan kepada Sasuke, seperti hari biasanya. Tersenyum miris untuk dirinya sendiri. Ah, benar... bukankah sekarang Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih, hampir saja ia lupa.

Kedua bola shapire Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke, pria itu membuak kotak bekal Sakura dan menyumpit Chiken katsu yang tampak menggoda. Membuat Sakura gugup, saat Sasuke mulai memakan bekal yang ia buat.

Melirik Naruto sekilas, Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya. "Enak, lebih enak dari bekal yang biasa kumakan. Ah, seharunya dari dulu aku menerima saran Naruto untuk memacarimu, Sakura"kata Sasuke, membuat Sakura hampir terbang, berbanding terbalik dengan yang Naruto rasakan.

Hening...

"Ah, iya. _Gomen_ , aku harus pergi. Ada tugas yang belum ku kerjakan"ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sakura mengeryit heran, sementara Sasuke terdiam sambil menatap intens Naruto."tugas apa Naru-chan?"tanya Sakura.

"Bukan hal yang penting... kau makan saja bersama, _nii-san_ "setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan keduanya dalam suasana canggung.

Hening...

Dan saat Sakura hendak membuka mulut, untuk memecahkan keheningan. Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mengintrupsinya. "jangan membuat bekal untukku, Haruno"pria itu berucap dingin, dengan onixnya yang menatap tajam.

"apa..maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?"tanya Sakura tak paham.

Sasuke mendengus, "jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Haruno. kau tau apa yang kumaksud"balas Sasuke sarkastis.

Dan Sakura hanya menunduk, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Seolah teringat sesuatu, Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya. "oh, dan satu lagi. hari minggu nanti ayo pergi ke Konoha's Land..."

Sakura kembali mengangkat wajahnya dengan raut tak percaya. Apa Sasuke mengajaknya kencan?!, batin Sakura bersorak senang.

"...dan jangan lupa ajak Naruto"

Satu kalimat yang cukup untuk melunturkan senyuman di wajah Sakura.

-lol-

Selalu saja begitu...

Selalu saja ia menuruti apa yang Sasuke katakan, meski tiap perkataan yang pria itu ucapkan selalu menyakitinya. Tapi Sakura hanya akan mengangguk dan berpikir positif.

Mungkin masakannya memang tak enak saat Sasuke menolak bekal darinya...

Mungkin ia kurang menarik sehingga Sasuke tak pernah meliriknya...

Atau Mungkin Sasuke sudah bosan padanya hingga pria itu mencumbu gadis lain...

Dan Sakura menerima semuanya, sambil berusaha memperbaiki kekurangannya. Dia belajar memasak, berdandan, dan selalu bersikap manis. Semuanya untuk Sasuke...

Tapi pria itu tetap tak pernah meliriknya.

Tak taukah kau Sasuke, jika aku sangat bahagia saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Membuatku terbang dengan sejuta kupu-kupu yang menari-nari di rongga dadaku. Kau yang kucintai dari awal, akhirnya membalas perasaanku.

Tapi aku salah. Kau tak pernah mencintaiku Sasuke...

Bahkan kau tak pernah berusaha mencintaiku...

Lalu kenapa kau menginginkanku menjadi kekasihmu?!

-lol-

Ratusan orang mengerumuni Konoha's Land, senyuman bahagia terukir di wajah setiap orang. Abaikan susana canggung pada bangku panjang dengan tiga orang yang menempatinya.

Sakura mengeratkan pegangan pada tasnya gugup, matanya melirik pada Sasuke yang terdiam di sebelah kanannya, kemudian beralih pada Naruto yang juga terdiam.

Akh, kenapa keadannya harus secanggung ini?!

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, hingga akhirnya Naruto menghelai napas panjang. Gadis pirang itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "baiklah, karena kita sudah terlanjur ada di sini, bagaimana jika kita mencoba salah-satu wahana?!"ajak Naruto, berusaha memasang senyumannya. "Meski tak sesuai yang kau janjikan, Sakura"tambahnya, masih memasang senyuman manis- yang menyeramkan di mata Sakura.

Menunduk untuk ke sekian kalinya, Sakura kembali meminta maaf. " _Gomen, Naru-chan_. Aku tak mengatakan padamu jika Sasuke-kun akan ikut"

Sejujurnya Naruto enggan untuk meneruskannya, dan berniat pulang. Terlebih saat Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan jurus senyuman mautnya –menyeringai-, membuat Naruto jengah.

Tapi, melihat Sakura yang begitu senang, entah kenapa ia pun ikut merasa senang.

"Yosh! Aku akan mengantri di tempat _Roller Coaster_. Kalian mau ikut?!"

Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat, meyusul Naruto yang sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu. "Ayo, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke pun mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku dan melangkah dengan _cool_ menuju keduanya.

-lol-

"Sa..Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang berdiri di sisi kanannya, gadis itu tertunduk dengan semburat merah di pipinya. "Hn?"

"Bo..boleh aku memeluk tanganmu?!"tanya Sakura gugup, "aku takut jika tersesat"tambahnya dengan suara pelan.

"Hn"

Entah 'iya' atau 'tidak', Sakura akhirnya menggaet tangan Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. Gadis itu tampak lebih ceria dan tak segugup tadi, membuat Naruto yang berada di sisi lain Sasuke tersenyum.

Akh, perasaan itu lagi.

Perasaan sesak dan menyebalkan, yang selalu berhasil melunturkan senyum Naruto.

Tanpa sepenglihatan orang lain, ada dingding tipis yang memisahkan dirinya dan Sasuke. Naruto bagaikan orang ketiga dalam hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura, dan dalam setiap cerita yang ia baca, orang ketiga tak pernah berakhir bahagia.

Karena mereka hanyalah sebuah penganggu.

Matanya memanas saat menyadari fakta itu, dan Naruto tampak menyedihkan karena terus menahan tangis dari awal –sejak mereka mulai mencoba berbagai permainan.

Greb...

Gadis pirang itu sedikit tersentak, saat sebuah tangan kekar mengenggam tangannya. Tanpa melihatpun Naruto tau, itu tangan Sasuke.

Berusaha melepaskan gengaman itu, tapi Sasuke malah semakin menguatkan gengamannya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa menghelai napas dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Perlahan namun pasti, jari-jari keduanya mulai saling bertautan, Saling mengenggam erat, dengan senyuman tipis yang hinggap di wajah keduanya.

Jika sudah begini, biarlah sisi lain dunia menjadi milik mereka.

-lol-

Dor..

"Ini hadiahnya..."

Sasuk mengambil boneka beruang itu, dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura yang terpekik senang.

" _Arigatou ne, Sasuke-kun_ "

Melirik pada Naruto yang terdiam, Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada tumpukan kaleng di depannya. Mengarahkan senapan yang di pegangnya, Sasuke mulai membidik.

Dor...

Sekali lagi, kaleng-keleng itu berjatuhan. "Berikan aku boneka tomat itu"ucap Sasuke mutlak, sementara si penjual hanya mengangguk pasrah, sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga siluman ayam segera pergi dari _stand_ -nya.

Setidaknya ia tak ingin bangkrut, karena Sasuke yang menang dua kali berturut-turut.

"Ini untumu". Naruto terpaku pada Sasuke yang menyerahkan boneka tomat itu padanya –meski dengan ekspresi datar. Mengambil boneka tomat itu, Naruto memeluknya erat.

" _Arigatou ne, nii-san_ "

"Hn"jawab Sasuke, tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Naruto yang tertunduk. Menggemaskan, batin Sasuke.

Keduanya terlalu larut dalam dunia mereka, melupakan seseorang yang berdiri di sebrang. Sakura mengeratkan pelukan pada boneka beruang di pelukannya, entah kenapa melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Naruto membuat ia cemburu.

Mengenyahkan pikiran negatipnya, Sakura berusaha berpikir positif lagi. Mereka kan bersuadara, pikirnya.

Greb..

Sementara Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang memeluk tangannya tiba-tiba, gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum manis dan menyeretnya pergi. "Ayo, Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin naik bianglala"

"Hn"

Mengikuti langkah Sakura, mata Sasuke masih terpaku pada Naruto yang juga menatapnya. Tangan Sasuke yang bebas, terulur pada Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum miris sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke, menggenggamnya erat seolah Sasuke hanya miliknya.

Yeah, sekali lagi biarkan ia memiliki sisi lain Sasuke-nya.

-lol-

" _Gomenasai_ , wahana ini hanya untuk dua orang"ucap penjaga wahana.

Naruto tersenyum. Sepertinya ia yang harus mengalah. "Baiklah, kalia...hey!"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke menyeret tangan Naruto dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam bianglala, membuat perkataan Naruto terpotong. Pintu wahana tertutup, dan Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi syok Sakura dari balik jendela.

Gadis merah jambu itu menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka, sebelum beranjak menjauh dari area wahana. Sementara mesin wahana sudah mulai menyela.

Mendelik tajam pada Sasuke, Naruto tampak sangat marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?!"desisinya kesal.

Hening...

Mata onix Sasuke, menatap intens Naruto. Menyedot gadis itu pada kegelapan matanya. "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, Naruto?". Dan perkataan Sasuke mampu membuat Naruto bungkam.

Mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum menggoda. "Bukankah kau cemburu?!"bisiknya di telinga Naruto, memberikan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya yang berada dalam kukungan tangan Sasuke.

Mengeratkan pelukannya, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang sama merahnya dengan boneka tomat di pelukannya. "A..apa maksudmu?!"

Sasuke mendengus geli dengan sikap Naruto. "Lihat aku, Naruto"tangannya yang kokoh mencengkram dagu Naruto, menyuruh shapire itu untuk menatap langsung matanya. "Aku tau kau masih mencintaiku"ucap Sasuke, menohok langsung ke jantung Naruto.

Dan bianglala masih terus berputar, namun Naruto hanya terdiam. Dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan Sasuke, namun logika dan ego-nya terus menolak.

"Katakan, jika kau masih mencintaiku.."pinta Sasuke.

"Naruto... kumohon.."

Jangan, jangan memohon padaku...

"Katakan jika kau masih mencintaiku.."

Ya, aku masih mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu...

"Katakan, Naruto.."mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto, Sasuke tampak sangat frustasi. Membuat perasaan Naruto luluh dengan rasa bersalah...

"Sasuke..."panggil gadis itu pelan, mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto... sangat..."tangannya balas memeluk Naruto, memeluknya posesif seolah akan kehilangan gadis itu esok.

Meski tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir Naruto setelahnya, Sasuke tetap merasa lega karena Naruto tak menolaknya.

Hening...

Dan mesing bianglala masih berpuntar untuk ke sekian kalinya, Sasuke kembali duduk di bangkunya. Matanya menerawang jauh ke luar, "Naruto..."panggilnya, masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar mitos ini? jika kau berciuman dengan orang yang kau sukai di bianglala, maka cinta mereka akan abadi..."

Naruto terdiam dengan wajah menunduk. Ia paham maksud Sasuke...

"Kau mau mencobanya?"

-lol-

Naruto duduk di kursinya dengan tenang, matanya menatap buku yang terbuka di hadapannya. Namun telinganya, terpasang siaga pada setiap caciang yang orang-orang berikan.

"Apa kau tau berita baru?"

"Berita apa?!"

"Katanya seseorang memergoki Sasuke-kun dan Naruto berciuman di Konoha's Land"

"APA?!"

"Psstt.. kecilkan suaramu, _baka_... gosip ini sudah menyebar"

"Bukankah mereka saudara tiri?!"

"Kau benar. Pasti gadis itu yang menggoda Sasuke dengan tubuhnya, dasar jalang"

"Bitch..."

Dan Naruto tak tau dari mana berita itu berasal. Namun menyangkalpun, tak ada gunanya. Karena mereka -gadis-gadis itu- tak akan mendengarnya, dan hanya akan memperparah keadaan.

Brakkk...

Terlonjak kaget, mata Naruto melirik pada orang yang menggebrak mejanya.

"Sakura?"

Gadis berambut merah itu tampak sangat marah, matanya yang sembab menatap tajam Naruto.

Plakkk...

Naruto terdiam dengan panas di pipinya, Sakura pasti telah mendengar gosip itu. Atau mungkin Sakura melihatnya saat di Konoha's Land?!

"Beraninya kau... kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku, Naruto?!"Sakura hanya ingin meminta penjelasa, Namun semuanya memang sudah jelas dan Naruto tak bisa menjawab apapun.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar kembali...

"Bukankah dulu kau yang menjodohkanku dengan Sasuke, lalu kenapa kau malah merebutnya?! Apa mungkin benar, jika kau juga menjual tubuhmu?! Cih, menjijikan.. Dasar jalang! Penghianat!"

Ucapan Sakura lebih menyakitkan, dari pada semua hinaan yang ia dapatkan. Gadis berambut merah itu kemudian beranjak pergi dengan air mata berurai...

Sakura sahabatnya sudah meninggalkannnya...

-lol-

Menulikan pendengarannya, Naruto terus berjalan lurus. Tangannya mengepal, meremas lembaran kertas di telapaknya.

Brakk..

Membuka pintu ruang OSIS dengan kasar, Naruto berjalan menuju Sasuke yang duduk di kursinya dengan tatapan datar. Mengabaikan Shikamaru yang terbangun, Kiba yang menganga, dan Neji yang berjengjit –takut. Naruto terus melangkah...

Berhenti di depan Sasuke, Gadis itu melemparkan kertas di tangannya pada wajah Sasuke. Berharap pria itu merasakan sakit yang ia rasakan...

Kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Ruang OSIS dengan suasana yang awkward.

Mengambil kertas-kertas itu, matanya membelak.

"Na..naruto..."panggil Sasuke, berlari mengejar Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!"tanya Kiba entah pada siapa.

Semantara Shikamaru dan Neji, berinisiatif mengambil kertas 'mencurigakan' itu. Mata keduanya membelak, sebuah foto yang penuh dengan coretan tinta merah.

Dimana di foto itu Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berciuman di bianglala...

Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?!

-lol-

"Naruto! Berhenti!"

Namun Naruto semakin mempercepat larinya, tak mengubris sedikitpun Sasuke yang mengejarnya. Disinilah ia berakhir, di atap sekolah. Pikirannya terlalu kosong untuk mengetahui kemana ia melangkah.

Sasuke mengatur napasnya, sebelum melangkah mendekat.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"teriak Naruto, membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"untuk apa kau mengejarku?! Tak cukupkan kau membuatku malu dan tersiksa?! Kenapa kau selalu saja bersikap egois, Sasuke"

"Naru.."

"BERHENTI! Kau bahkan tega menyakiti Sakura, padahal dia tak mengetahui apapun. Dasar brengsek..."perlahan air mata Naruto mulai menetes, membuat perasaan Sasuke teriris melihatnya.

"...karena keegoisanmu aku tak memiliki siapapun, dan kau dengan tak berperasaannya menyakiti satu-satunya sahabat yang kupunya. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?!"

Tak ada jawaban dari mulut Sasuke, pria itu hanya berjalan mendekat. Mengulurkan kedua tangannya, untuk memeluk Naruto. Tapi Naruto menolak, dan balas berjalan menjauh, sampai gadis itu tersudut pada pagar.

"Berhenti! Atau aku akan meloncat"ucapnya nekat, namun Sasuke tak mengubris perkataan gadis itu.

Hingga matanya terbelak saat Naruto benar-benar meloncat...

"NARUTO..."

Tiba-tiba kilatan berwarna merah melewatinya, seseorang pria tak dikenal ikut meloncat. Membuat Uchiha Sasuke semakin terbalak...

Tubuhnya membeku, dan perkataan pria itu mengiang di telinganya.

"Pengecut..."

.

.

.

TBC or No?

Hai Ran _comeback_... (^o^)/

Udah tau kan siapa yang jadi hiro-nya. Itu-itu—yang loncat... _gomen ne_ , kalau tidak sesuai harapan readers...

Semoga chap kali ini gak mengecewakan, abis Ran lagi masa-masa sibuknya, jadi gak pocus bikin fic...

Buat yang nanya fic Ran yang lain, MYTFFY, IWPUBML, UG, atau MLFAM. Masih dalam proses pengerjaan...

Oke, lanjut jawab review :

A : "Masih bingung sama alurnya..."

Ran : #tepukjidat.. "Kalo itu...baca ulang aja deh..."#plak (-_-dasar author geblek, malah nyuruh..)

Ran : "Intinya chap 5 ini nyeritain di Teme yang udah pacaran ama Sakura... gitu aja..."

A : #smirk "Typonya..."

Ran : #ketawa garing.."Haha...kalo soal itu sih, kayaknya Ran kurang teliti di chap kemarin. _Arigatou ne_ , udah ngingetin ^^ . Dan semoga typo di chap ini gak berserakan"

Ran : "Yosh! Mungkin itu aja, gomen ne Ran gak bisa jawab satu-persatu.."

Thanks to : Namikaze Otorie, ayanara47, shafira anggraini120398, Rin Naoko UchiNami, aruna faylen, Byakuren Hikaru83, choikim1320, Uzumaki Cherry Blossom, Kuma Akaryuu, Rain20102001, kyutiesung, Akashi Rey14, Dwi341, Habibah794, yunaucii, .777, Aiko Vallery, narunaruha, 85, Krisan, chabbyqueen, SchneeKa, yu-chan, guestny guest, scorpionaruka.

Thanks juga buat yang udah Fav atau Foll...

Reiview, please?


	6. Chapter 6

Another Side

Chapter 6

Aku tertekan, sayang...

Kau selalu saja membuatku tertekan.

Baik dengan ego ataupun cintamu...

...Kau selalu saja menghancurkanku.

Jika begitu, biarkan sisa kelopak bunga ini terbang bersama angin.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and cover not mine.

Warning : typos, OOC, gaje, abal, meinsetrum, dll.

Langsung saja...

.

.

.

Naruto mulai membuka kelopak matanya, memandang sekeliling dan mendapati dirinya berada di ruang serba putih –lagi. Berbeda dengan dulu, saat ini ibunya –Uchiha Kushina- berada di sampingnya. Wanita itu memeluknya erat, dan menangis di bahunya. Memberikan kenyaman tersendiri untuk Naruto.

Ia rindu pelukan ibunya, ia rindu senyum hangat ibunya –sekalipun ia sering menerima itu. Sejujurnya ia ingin mengadu pada ibunya, jika selama ini ia tertekan. Baik oleh pernikahan Ibunya ataupun kehidupanya.

Dulu, ia ingin sekali menentang pernikahan ibunya dengan Uchiha Fugaku, saat tau jika calon ayahnya itu adalah ayah Sasuke. Tapi Naruto merasa tak pantas untuk bersikap egois, terlebih ibunya tampak sangat bahagia.

Dan Naruto memilih berkorban, mengorbankan cintanya dan cinta Sasuke demi kebahagiaan kedua orang tuanya. Namun, Sasuke tak pernah mengerti dan selalu memaksakan egonya.

Membuat keadaan semakin rumit bagi keduanya.

Suster dan dokter mulai datang ke ruangannya, memeriksa tubuhnya. ia bersyukur saat dokter mengatakan jika tubuhnya baik-baik saja, hanya beberapa luka lecet akibat goresan ranting pohon –yang ia timpa saat terjatuh.

Merutuki tindakan bodohnya. Naruto menyesal, karena tak memikirkan perasaan ibunya. Wanita itu pasti akan sangat sedih dan frustasi jika ia mati.

Menerawang jauh, andai saja ada orang yang mau berbagi dengannya –ia mungkin tak akan setertekan ini.

" Naru-chan.."

Tersentak dari lamunanya, Naruto menoleh pada ibunya. " Ha'i?"

Mengeryit heran saat ibunya tersenyum aneh, " lihat siapa yang datang..."ucap Kushina merdu, pintu terbuka. "... _your hero_ "tambahnya, tangannya menunjuk pada seorang pria berambut merah dengan bebat di tangan kenannya.

Pria itu tak berekspresi apapun, mata jade-nya menatap lurus Naruto. " _Ohayou_ "sapanya datar, membuat Naruto semakin mengeryit heran.

" Sabaku... Gaara?!"tanya Gadis itu tak yakin, berpikir bagimana murid baru di sekolahnya bisa datang dengan keadaan yang eum.. tidak baik. Apa Gaara juga mengalami kecelakaan?

Tap..tap..tap..

Mata shapire Naruto memperhatikan gerak-gerik Gaara yang kini berjalan ke arahnya. Pria itu berhenti tepat di samping ranjang, dan menunduk tepat di depan wajah Naruto. " Kau tak mau bertemakasih pada kesatria-mu ini, Naruto?!"

Kesatria...?!

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak –memiringkan kepalanya lucu, membuat Gaara yang berada di sampingnya tersenyum tipis.

-lol-

Melihat kematian di depan matanya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto merasa takut. Waktu berjalan dengan sangat lambat saat tubuhnya melayang di udara, dan semua memori indah terlintas di benaknya.

Apa semua orang yang akan menghadapi kematian mengalami hal ini?, tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Rasa sesal menghantuinya. Naruto tidak ingin mati –ia tak ingin kehilangan semua kenangan indah yang ia miliki.

Tolong aku...

Grep..

Seseorang maraih tangannya, mendekapnya dalam pelukan yang penuh kenyamanan. Namun Naruto terlalu takut untuk membuka mata.

" Aku akan menolongmu.."

Bisikan lembut tertangkap indra pendengarannya dan Naruto hanya mengangguk –berharap bahwa itu bukan bisikan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Tubuhnya mendarat di pekarangan sekolah, dan Naruto dapat mendengar orang-orang meneriakinya. Namun, ia tak merasakan rasa sakit sedikitpun.

" Terimakasih..."

Bisik Naruto pada siapapun yang telah menolongnya, sebelum gadis itu benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

-lol-

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Naruto kembal berjalan di pekarang rumah sakit bersama Gaara, sejujurnya ia masih merasa tak percaya jika Gaara yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Bagaimana bisa pria itu meloncat dari lantai dua dan hanya mengalami patah tulang. Yeah, kecuali jika Gaara adalah alien berwajah panda yang dikirim Kami-sama untuk menyelamatkannya.

" Naru-chan.."

Merutuki panggil itu, entah kenapa namanya terdengar lebih manis saat suara baritone Gaara yang menyebutnya. Membuatnya gugup dengan rona di pipinya.

" Ha-hai?"

" Sepertinya kau kedatangan tamu."

Mengalihkan atensinya pada siapapun yang Gaara tunjuk. Naruto terdiam.

" Hai, Naruto..."

Mulutnya terasa kelu, bahkan untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. Hatinya berdenyut sakit karena rasa bersalah. Dan batinnya menjerit untuk berlari, namun kakinya sama sekali tak dapat di gerakkan.

" Eum... bagaimana kabarmu?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto bergeming, membuat manusia di depannya gelisah. Dan Sabaku Gaara hanya terdiam menikmati interaksi keduanya.

Hening...

Terdengar hembusan napas dari Naruto, gadis itu tampak sedang manenangkan diri.

Sakura berdiri tepat di depannya dan ia hanya bisa membatu. Oh, astaga... yang benar saja?!

Bukankah ini kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya? Bukankah ini kesepatan untuk memperbaiki persahabatan mereka? Dan bukankah ini menjelaskan... jika Naruto memang bersalah?

 _Damn_.

Dan kemana si Tuan Uchiha –penyebab semua kesialan ini?! Pria itu bahkan tak menampilkan batang hidungnya semenjak Naruto di rawat di rumah sakit. Brengsek, kenapa ia harus teringat Sasuke.

" Oke, sebaiknya aku pergi."ucap Gaara akhirnya, seolah menyadarkan Naruto. " Datanglah ke kamarku sebelum makan siang. Ingat ada yang harus kita 'lakukan' di kamarku."tambah Gaara ambigu dengan senyuman menggoda, kemudian melangkah meningalkan keduanya.

Membuat Sakura mengernyit heran dengan wajah merona dan Naruto yang ternganga.

" Naruto... kau dan Sabaku-san..."

" Tidak! Bukan itu maksudnya."sargah Naruto cepat, wajah gadis itu memerah. " Aku dan Gaara tidak melakukan apapun."

" Tapi kau bahkan sudah memanggil dengan nama kecilnya..."

Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi. " Astaga, Sakura. Aku hanya akan menyuapinya hanya karena tangannya yang patah karena menyelamatkanku. Jadi berhentilah memikirkan hal aneh."jelas Naruto, sedikit kesal karena Sakura yang terus berpikir aneh tentang hubungannya dan Gaara.

Melihat kecanggungan yang menghilang di antara mereka membuat Sakura tersenyum. Ah, ia sangat rindu dengan sahabatnya. Sakura mulai berpikir, bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan sahabat sebaik Naruto hanya karena cintanya kepada seorang pria yang bahkan tak mencintainya.

Hening...

Perlahan atmosfer canggung itu kembali dan Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

" Ne, Naru-chan. _Gomen ne_."kata itu akhirnya terucap dari bibir Sakura, hingga Naruto tertegun di buatnya.

Sebuah ucapan sederhana yang mungkin akan mengembalikan persahabatan mereka.

Naruto menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, ada perasaan senang sekaligus sedih yang ia rasakan saat ini. " A..aku juga meminta maaf Sakura. Karena aku, kebahagiaanmu..."

Lengan Sakura langsung merengkuh tubuh Naruto. " Sudahlah. Lagipula aku dan Sasuke-kun sudah putus."

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya. " Benarkan?"

Sakura tersenyum terpaksa, karena bagaimana pun mengingat kejadian saat Sasuke memutuskannya selalu membuat hatinya sakit. " Tentu. Mana mungkin aku tetap berpacaran dengan pria brengsek seperti dia. Ups."canda Sakura masih berusaha bersikap tegar.

Naruto balas tersenyum. " Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik, Sakura."

" _Arigatou_."

-lol-

Suasana di kantin terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Terasa aneh dan sedikit _awakward_ –terutama di bangku ke dua, tempat kedua orang insan berbeda gender sedang duduk. Beberapa pasang mata menatap heran dan kesal pada ke dua insan itu.

Tangan Naruto memegang erat sumpit di tangannya, menarik napas sejenak sebelum beralih menyumpit makanan di kotak bentonya. Sementara Gaara menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya, menunggu suapan dari Naruto.

" Bisakah kau cepat? Kau hampir membuatku mati kelaparan, Naruto."Ucap Gaara, menuai pelototan tajam dari Naruto.

Gah, bagaimana ia bisa menyuapi Gaara jika seluruh pasang mata menatap ke arahnya –terlebih tatapan ganas para gadis.

" Kenapa aku harus menyuapimu, panda."gerutu Naruto kesal.

Gaara menyunggingkan senyuman mengejek, senyuman yang selalu berhasil membuat Naruto kesal dan mengingat Uchiha Sasuke –yang juga selalu memberinya senyuman yang sama.

" Ingat kau harus bertanggung jawab terhadap tanganku, Naruto."balas Gaara santai.

Sial, dia memanfaatkanku.

" Baiklah. Bu..buka mulutmu."Naruto menyerah akhirnya, mengarahkan makanan yang di sumpitnya pada Gaara dengan wajah memerah.

Sekali lagi Gaara tersenyum lembut, membuat siswi _blushing_ dan beberpa murid mengernyit heran –Sabaku Gaara si murid baru yang dingin untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum.

' Hie..ada apa dengannya?'batin para siswa kompak.

Naruto menunggu reaksi Gaara yang terdiam sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Apa ini buatanmu?"

Naruto mengangguk, menyelipkan rambut pirang panjangnya kaku. " _Ha'i_. _Gomen ne_ , jika masakanku tidak sesuai seleramu."

"Tidak."

"Benarkan? Apa kau suka?"tanya Naruto, mata birunya tampak berbinar. Padahal awalnya ia mengira Gaara tak menyukai masakannya –jika dilihat dari ekspresi datar yang pria itu berikan.

Gaara mengangguk, kemudian menatap lurus Naruto. Tatapan yang berhasil membuat jantung Naruto berdebar-debar. " _Ha'i. Suki da_..."jawab Gaara, "...Naruto."tambahnya membuat seisi kantin melotot tak percaya –termasuk Naruto.

" _NANI_?!"

-lol-

" Siapa yang kau pilih, Naru-chan?"

" Heh?"

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, berusaha untuk tidak melempat tas pada Naruto –mengingat mereka masih berada di jam pelajaran. "Apa maksud 'heh' mu itu, Naru-chan. Aku tau kau mengerti apa maksudku."bisiknya.

Naruto mengalihkan atensi dari buku di hadapannya, menoleh pada Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya –sama sekali tak mengerti maksud Sakura. Memilih, memilih apa?

Mendengus kasar, Sakura hampir saja mencubit gemas pipi chubby Naruto. "Maksudku... kau pilih Gaara atau Sasuke, Na-ru-to."Jelasnya blak-blakan.

" HEH?!"

" Ekhem... ada apa Uchiha-san?"

Naruto langsung menunduk meminta maaf, mengingat ia berteriak di kelas tadi. Sementara Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya, membuat Naruto mendengus geli dan kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Haah~ pertanyaan blak-blakkan Sakura benar-benar mengejutkannya. Dasar gadis itu...

Hm.. Gaara... Sasuke?

-lol-

Bel pulang sudah mengalun indah di KHS, dan pelajaran telah berakhir di kelas Naruto bersaam dengan keluarnya guru mata pelajaran. Hampir seluruh murid di kelas Naruto sudah pergi, menyisakan Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto mulai membereskan bukunya, bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

" Jadi bagaimana, Naru-chan?"tanya Sakura untuk ke sekian kalinya –membuat Naruto jengah mendengarnya.

" Sudahlah, Sakura."

" Ayolah! Aku sangat penasarah. "desak Sakura.

Naruto memasukkan buku terakhirnya dan balas menatap malas Sakura. " Baiklah. Terlebih dahulu aku ingin bertanya pendapatmu tentang keduanya?"Naruto balas bertanya.

Sakura terdiam cukup lama memikirkan jawabannya, hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulut. " Etto... Menurutku kau terlihat berbeda akhir-akhir ini semenjak kebersamaanmu dengan Gaara."

Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya, tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

" Maksudku... Kau tampak lebih hidup. Kau bahkan tersipu dan marah-marah secara bersamaan saat kejadian Gaara yang menembakmu beberapa hari yang lalu."Jelas Sakura.

Wajah Naruto kembali memerah, mengingat kejadian di kantin beberapa hari yang lalu. "Ja..jangan bahas hal itu lagi! Gaara menyukai masakanku. Bukan Aku, Sakura."jelas Naruto untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Sakura menyeringai melihatnya. "Ayolah, akui saja. Dia tampan, baik, dan... seksi loh. Aku yakin Sabaku-san juga menyukaimu."godanya.

"SAKURA! Huh- baiklah. La..lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Seringai di wajahnya menghilang, Sakura terdiam sejenak. Entah kenapa memikirkan Sasuke membuat perasaan sakit itu kembali. " Dia memang pria brengsek, jahat, dan egois."Ungkapnya jujur, dan Naruto tersenyum maklum. " Namun... perasaan Sasuke padamu sangatlah tulus."Naruto tersentak dengan pengakuan Sakura.

" Sa..Sasuke sangat mencintamu, Naru-chan."

Aku tau itu, Sakura. Tapi kau harus tau, hubunganku dan Sasuke akan sangat sulit.

" Seandainya kau menjadi aku, siapa yang kau pilih, Sakura?"

Naruto sendiri bingung siapa yang harus ia pilih, jika seandainya benar kedua pria itu memperebutkannya.

" Mungkin... aku akan memilih Sabaku-san, dia tampak membuatmu nyaman."jawab Sakura.

' Hm..Gaara?'

Sakura kembali membuka mulut. "Tapi saat kau..."

"Naruto."

Belum sempat Sakura meneruskan perkataannya, suara seseorang mengintrupsi keduanya. Naruto dan Sakura menoleh secara bersamaan, dan mendapati Gaara yang berdiri di depan pintu. Kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan dengan cool ke arah Naruto.

" Gaara? Kau sudah melepas bebatmu?"Naruto mengernyit heran.

Gaara tersenyum miring. " Kau pikir aku mau terus menggunakan benda menyebalkan itu."ujar Gaara dengan nada _sing a song_.

Naruto berdecak kesal dengan tingkah Gaara. "Bukankah dokter menyuruhmu untuk memakainya selama sebulan lagi? Bagaimana jika tulangmu kembali patah, Dasar Panda!"omel Naruto panjang lebar.

" _Yare-yare_... sepertinya kau tak rela jika harus berhenti menyuapiku. "goda si rambut merah, membuat Naruto menggeram kesal.

" Bukan itu, _baka_."

Sakura memperhatikan interaksi lucu keduanya. Meski kesal karena tak di anggap, tapi gadis itu tersenyum senang. Berdehem sejenak, seolah memberi tahu keberadaannya. " Sepertinya aku menggangu. _Jaa ne_ , Naru-chan. "dan dengan sekenaknya, Sakura berlari meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu.

" _Chotto_... Sakura!"

Cepat sekali gadis itu, batin Naruto _sweatdrop_ saat menyadari jika Sakura sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Haah... padahal Naruto masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan perkataan Sakura.

Naruto kembali menoleh pada Gaara. "Sekarang apa?"

" Ayo, pulang."ajak Gaara, tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto pria itu langsung menyeret tangan Naruto.

" Hoi! Hoi!"protes Naruto, namun tak melepaskan pegangan Gaara dari tangannya.

Dasar si panda pemaksa.

Dari belakang, Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas punggung tegap Gaara, tangan besar Gaara yang menggenggam lengannya hangat, dan rambut merahnya yang bergerak-gerak. Naruto sedikit tersentak saat Gaara tiba-tiba menoleh, membuat gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya –tak mau Gaara mengetahui jika ia memperhatikan pria itu diam-diam,

" Naru-chan..."

Astaga, kenapa Gaara harus memanggilnya dengan nama itu lagi.

Naruto memberanikan diri menatap Gaara, menatap langsung jade yang menatapnya lembut. Pria itu tersenyum mempesona, senyuman yang berhasil membuat Naruto tersipu –lagi.

Mungkin aku juga akan memilih Gaara, Sakura.

-lol-

Naruto dan Gaara sudah berada di parkiran. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna hitam milik Gaara.

" Pakai ini, Naruto."Ucap Gaara menyerahkan sebuah helm.

Naruto mengangguk dan memakai helm yang Gaara berikan.

" Kau mau kemana, Naruto?"

Deg.

Suara ini...

Sasuke?

" Aku akan mengantar _imotou_ -mu pulang, Uchiha."jawab Gaara dingin, sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

Sasuke memandang Gaara dengan tatapan tak suka, terlebih saat Naruto tak bereaksi apapun. " Tidak. Naruto akan pulang denganku. "putus Sasuke mutlak, menuai tatapan tak suka dari Gaara –hingga keduanya beradu _deatglere_.

" Apa hakmu, Uchiha?"tangtang Gaara.

Sasuke bergeming dengan pertanyaan Gaara dan beralih menatap Naruto. " Naruto, ikut denganku. Sekarang."

" Tidak."tolak Naruto, " aku akan pulang dengan Gaara."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dingin, tak suka dengan penolakan yang gadis itu berikan. Dengan kasar, ia langsung menarik tangan kanan Gadis itu. Namun Gaara dengan sigap menarik lengan kiri Naruto –tak ingin kalah dalam perang dingin ini.

Tubuh Naruto berada di antara kedua pria tampan yang kini sedang beradu _deatglere_ –lagi.

" Lepaskan, Sabaku. "Sasuke mendesisi tak suka, terlebih saat melihat sifat protektif yang terpancar dari mata Gaara.

" Tapi Naruto tak ingin pulang bersamamu, Uchiha."

Naruto meringis dengan posisinya. Dan ia benar-benar berada dalam keadaan harus memilih di antara keduanya.

Melihat Naruto yang tampak kesakitan Gaara melepaskan pegangannya, mengalah untuk kali ini. "Kau tak punya hak untuk memaksanya, Uchiha."

Sasuke bergeming dan tetap menyeret Naruto menjauh. Mengabaikan rintihan gadis itu.

" Kau bukan siapa-siapanya, Uchiha."teriak Gaara.

Menghentikan langkahnya, Sasuke menggeram marah. " AKU KAKAKNYA, SABAKU. Dan kau yang tak memiliki hak atas dirinya."jawab Sasuke kesal, tak menyadari Naruto yang tertegun mendengarnya.

" lepas..."gumam Naruto lirih.

" Kau akan pulang denganku, Naruto."

" LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK."teriak Naruto kesal.

Sasuke melepas genggamannya, mata onixnya memandang Naruto yang berjalan menjauh. Dapat dilihat senyuman kemenangan yang Gaara berikan kepadanya.

Motor _sport_ Gaara melaju, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap keduanya.

-lol-

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Gaara. Berusaha keras untuk tak menoleh pada Sasuke.

Dan pada akhirnya ia mungkin akan benar-benar memilih Gaara, seperti yang di katakan Sakura.

Gaara benar-benar membuatnya nyaman.

Bolehkah aku menjadikanmu tempat bersandar, Gaara-kun?

-lol-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:00, Sasuke benar-benar cemas menunggu kepulangan Naruto. kedua orang tuanya pergi karena perkerjaa bisnis mereka dan Naruto menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk itu.

Tapi gadis itu bahkan belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Seharusnya, aku benar-benar menyeret Naruto untuk pulang bersama tadi.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke menuju jendela. Saat medengar deruman suara motor. Mengintip dari jendela, Sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat Naruto turun dari motor Gaara, tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat saat melihat interaksi keduanya.

Ceklek..

Pintu terbuka dan Sasuke sudah siap dengan kemarahannya.

" Dari mana saja kau?"tanya Sasuke menatap dingin Naruto.

Naruto bergeming, memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya –mengacuhkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram kesal. " Uchiha Naruto!"bentak Sasuke.

" APA MAUMU?!"Naruto balas berteriak. Sejujurnya ia terlalu lelah untuk bertengkar dengan Sasuke hari ini, namun pria itu tak pernah berhenti mengusiknya.

Berusaha menetralisir emosinya, Sasuke menarik napas panjang. " Jawab aku. Kenapa kau baru pulang?"tanya setelah cukup tenang.

" Bukan urusanmu."jawab Naruto ketus.

Tapi Sasuke tak akan menyerah begitu saja. " Jawab aku Naruto..."

Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam. "Berhentilah bersikap egois, Sasuke. Atas dasar hak apa kau memaksaku. Kakak, huh? Kau bahkan tak menjengukku selama aku di rumah sakit padahal kau penyebab semua kesialan itu. Jika kau memang sudaraku, saudara macam apa yang membuat saudaranya terluka."

Sasuke bungkam.

Naruto dapat merasakan matanya mulai memanas, sebelum air mata itu meluncur sempurna. Naruto memilih membelakangi Sasuke, tak ingin memeperlihatkan air matanya pada Sasuke.

" Kumohon berhentilah membuatku tertekan..."pinta Naruto, sebelum beranjak pergi.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku...aku tak pernah benar-benar ingin menyakitimu, Naruto."

-lol-

Udara taman KSHS cukup untuk menjernihkan pikiran Naruto, angin melambaikan surai pirang panjangnya. Dan Naruto benar-benar menikmati saat-saat tenang ini untuk membaca buku.

" Hello, Naruto."sapa suara baritone yang familiar di telinga Naruto.

Gadis itu balas tersenyum pada Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya.

" Baca apa?"

Naruto memperlihatkan judul novel yang ia baca pada Gaara. " ' _Sakura Wish'._ "jawab Gadis itu.

Gaara mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi apa Sakura _wish_ -mu, Naruto?"tanya Gaara.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin kehidupan yang tenang. "jawab gadis itu akhirnya. "Lalu, kau?"Naruto balik bertanya, mata shapirenya memandang Gaara penasaran.

Dengan senyuman mempesona milik Sabaku Gaara, Gaara merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto, membuat gadis itu gugup. Menundukkan kepalanya, dengan mata jade yang menatap Naruto dalam. Dan Naruto dapat merasakan sapuan napas Gaara di wajahnya, membuatnya kembali merona dengan debaran aneh di dadanya.

Gaara mulai membuka mulutnya. " _I wish_..."menggantungkan perekataannya, membuat jantung Naruto hampir meledak.

"... _i wish you will be my girlfriend_ , Naruto?"

Deg.

.

.

.

TBC

Jumpa lagi dengan Ran di Chap 6. \\(^o^)/

Semoga puas dan terhibur dengan Chap ini...

Gomen ne Ran baru bisa Up ff ini sekarang. ('/ ')

Karena kesibukan Ran di DuTa, Ran jadi susah buat nulis. Dan mungkin buat up selanjutnya akan sedikit ngaret, soalnya bentar lagi Ran bakalan UKK –akhir Mei.

Haha.. di chap ini sudah ketahuan siapa yang jadi hiro-nya dan banyak adegan GaaraNaru.

Dan udah pikirkan cerita endingnya dan fic ini akan taman 3-4 chap lagi. Untuk sarannya terimakasih banyak. Selamat datang untuk para reader baru, dan maaf karena Ran gak bisa membalas Review kalian...

Thanks to : ayanara47, Rin Naoko UchiNami, kuraublackpearl, Natsuki no Fuyu-hime, Hinata'Rp228, Mellyn3, rheafica, shirota strain, .39, Habibah794, Dobe Amaa-chan, narudobetetsuyapolepel, antichan no kitsune, riobethethe, choikim1310, scorpionaruka,, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, .777, Classical Violin, Kyutiesung, 85, Uzumaki Cherry Blossom, Dwi341, Guest, indy, .11, Aiko Vallery, Syiki894, Rizky2568, ophis hime.

Thanks juga buat yang udah foll dan fav. ^^

RnR, please? ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Another Side

Chapter 7 : Ending...

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasufemnaru

Warning : Typos, mainstream, dll.

Langsung saja...

.

.

.

" _Ohayou_ , _Kaicho_."

"..."

Sasuke lebih memilih mengacuhkan murid yang menyapanya. Membalas sapaan seorang brandalan bukanlah hal berguna, terlebih ia tau jika Sakon memiliki dendam terhadapnya karena telah membuat adiknya –Ukon- di skor akibat ketahuan merokok di sekolah.

Sakon decih tak suka, memberian sinyal bersiap pada kedua sahabatnya yang lain. " Dengarkan aku, _Kaicho_."Tangannya hendak meraih pundak Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke dengan sigap, mencengkram lengan kotor itu dan mempintingnya. " Jangan mengangguku,"ancam Sasuke, mendorong tubuh Sakon dengan kasar, hingga pria itu menabrak tembok. Tanpa penyesalan ia kembali melangkah melewati lorong KSHS yang sudah sepi menuju ruang OSIS.

" Brengsek,"umpat Sakon kesal, dengan sekali gerakan kedua temannya langsung menyerang Sasuke.

-lol-

Mengelai napas kasar, Tsunade menatap kesal kepada keempat murid di hadapannya, terlebih kenapa Sasuke –si ketua OSIS sekaligus anak pemberi donatur terbesar di KSHS- yang ikut adil dalam masalah ini, membuat kepalanya hampir pecah.

Sialan, maki wanita tua itu dalam hati. Haah~sepertinya aku akan mengajukan pensiun tahun ini.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan keempatnya –yang jujur membuat Tsunade tambah pusing-. Akhirnya Tsunade membuka mulut. "Kalian ini sudah dewasa dan akan lulus tahun ini, bagaimana bisa kalian masih berkelahi seperti anak kecil?!"cerca wanita tua itu kesal, melirik pada keempatnya yang bungkam, Tsunade memijit pelipisnya pusing.

"Baiklah kali ini kalian lolos dari hukuman dan pergi dari ruanganku sekarang."

Keempatnya mengangguk dan lekas keluar –sebelum sang kepala sekolah berubah pikiran.

"Sialan...,"maki Sakon pelan.

Sakon mendengus kesal, dengan sengaja ia menubruk tubuh Sasuke saat hendak pergi. Namun Sasuke tak mengubrisnya dan masih memasang wajah datar saat Sakon memberi tatapan seolah semuanya belum selesai.

Kalian tau, terkadang menjadi ketua OSIS cukup merepotkan juga.

"Sepertinya akan banyak memar di tubuhku,"gumam Sasuke pelan, namun kemudian ia menyeringai. Ia tak menyesal dengan semua rasa sakit yang ia terima, karena ia tau luka yang ia berikan kepada Sakon dan kawannya lebih parah dari lukanya.

"Shhh..."

Meringis dengan luka di pipinya, tak pernah Sasuke berkelahi seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Rahangnya serasa bergeser saat terkena pukulan Sakon dan Sasuke yakin sebentar lagi bekas-bekas biru itu akan bermunculan menghiasi kulit porselennya.

Tubuhnya tertegun tepat di depan ruang konseling, mata onixnya memandang Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang berjalan beriringan. Keduanya bergandengan mesra dan tampak bahagia.

Sasuke pun sudah tau jika Naruto dan Gaara memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih –satu hal yang masih Sasuke tak terima sampai saat ini. Kabar hubungan keduanya merambat secepat cahaya.

Kedua insan itu tampak semakin dekat, berbanding terbalik dengan hubungannya dan Naruto yang semakin jauh –rapuh.

Tanpa sengaja shapire itu menoleh padanya, tampak sangat terkejut.

"Sasuke...,"bisik gadis itu.

Gaara dapat merasakan jika Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya, kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke yang tampak menyedihkan.

Menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Gaara menarik genggamannya dan mengecup lengan Naruto tepat di hadapan Sasuke, membuat gadis pirang itu menunduk hingga Sasuke tak tau bagaimana ekspresi Naruto.

Hati Sasuke bergemuruh sakit saat melihatnya. Matanya masih memandang punggung keduanya yang menjauh. Berharap sedikit saja Naruto menoleh padanya –namun harapannya pupus, karena Naruto sama sekali tak menoleh.

Kenapa harus ia sendiri yang hancur?!

Kenapa harus ia yang kehilangan?!

Bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha Sasuke kalah begitu saja?!

Sasuke terkekeh tiba-tiba. "Apa ini balasanmu, Naruto?"

-lol-

"Baiklah, aku sudah siap."

Naruto bersiap-siap untuk kencannya dengan Gaara, memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tubuhnya dibalut gaun soft pink di bawah lutut. Rambut pirang panjangnya terurai dengan wajah terpoles _make up_ tipis. Cantik.

Langit Konoha terlihat lebih cerah, musim panas sudah datang beberapa hari yang lalu. Matanya menerawang jauh, mengingat-ingat bagaimana ia dan Gaara bisa berpacaran, pikiran Naruto melayang pada kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Saat di taman KSHS, Naruto hendak menolak pria itu. Namun Gaara dengan kelembutannya berkata, 'Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku dan melupakan Sasuke, Naruto. Jadi, kau boleh membuatku menjadi tempat bersandarmu.'.

Apa perasaannya pada Sasuke terlihat jelas?! Naruto sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Gaara berpikiran seperti itu.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto hanya mengangguk, karena jujur ia sangat membutuhkan tempat bersandar saat ini.

Egois mungkin. Namun Naruto tak tau harus bagaimana lagi...

" Yosh! Ingat kau tak boleh mengecewakan Gaara dan berusahalah untuk menyukai pria itu, Naruto,"ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

-lol-

Naruto melangkah menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Matanya membulat kaget, saat mendapati Sasuke lagi-lagi pulang dengan keadaan babak belur, baju seragamnya sobek dan noda darah di beberapa tempat. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah pria itu lakukan selama ini?!

Naruto mendengar tentang desas-desus Sasuke yang mengajak bertarung beberapa brandalan di sekolahnya –sampai pada Sasuke yang mengikuti balapan liar. Namun Naruto menolak kebenaran itu, karena ia masih percaya jika Sasuke tak akan menjadi seperti itu.

Keduanya berpapasan, dan Naruto menahan napasnya saat Sasuke hanya menatapnya dingin sebelum melewatinya.

-lol-

" Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"tanya Gaara khawatir saat mendapati Naruto melamun.

Gadis itu tersentak, dan membalas tersenyum kaku.

" _Gomen ne_ , Gaara- _kun_."Menundukkan kepalanya, Naruto dapat merasakan tangan Gaara yang mengelus puncak kepalanya. Tangan hangat itu beralih ke tangannya dan menarik Naruto menuju sebuah _stand_.

Akh, bagaiman bisa ia memikirkan Sasuke saat sedang berkencan dengan Gaara.

 _Baka, baka_...

Ingat Naruto kau harus berusaha mencintainya.

" Naruto..."panggil Gaara.

" Hm?"gumam Naruto masih terpokus pada _tokoyaki_ di tangannya.

Gaara tersenyum geli melihat cara makan Naruto yang cukup berantakan. Tangannya mengelus noda saus di dekat bibir Naruto, membuat gadis itu tersentak dengan wajah memerah.

" Mau kah kau berkencan denganku saat festival kembang api nanti?"Mata jade itu menatap Naruto penuh harap.

Naruto mengangguk. Tentu Naruto tak bisa menolaknya, bukan?

" Janji?"

" _Ha'i_ "

-lol-

Mata Neji melirik Sasuke takut-takut, terlebih dengan aura kelam yang di pancarkan sahabatnya itu –yang hebatnya berhasil membuat seluruh anggota OSIS keluar. Neji mulai mempertanyakan kewarasannya, bagaimana bisa ia berteman dengan mahluk se menyeramkan ini? batin Neji heran.

Neji cukup tau masalah yang menimpa Sasuke akhir-akhir ini, meski ia masih tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke memilih dunia gelap sekolah sebagai pelampiasan. Bertarung dengan brandalan atau melakukan balapan liar, dan dengan kelakuan seperti itu Naji heran Sasuke masih menjabat sebagi ketua OSIS –hm..mencurigakan.

Neji menghelai napas panjang, ingin sekali ia memberi petuah-petuah asmara layaknya pujangga kepada Sasuke. Namun menatap mata hitam penuh _deathglere_ itu saja hampir membuatnya mati lemas.

" _Kaicho_..."

Tuh kan, Sasuke lagi-lagi menatapnya seram. Hiii.. sebenarnya ada apa dengan ayam ini.

Brakk...

Pintu terbuka kasar, menampilkan salah seorang siswa KSHS yang tampak terengah-engah.

" Gawat, _Kaicho_. Siswa seolah kita di pukul oleh geng dari sekolah lain,"jelas siswa itu, yang membuat Neji mengernyit heran.

" Peduli amat. Kau pikir Sasuke ibunya..."Tadinya Neji hendak berkata seperti itu, namun melihat Sasuke yang beranjak dari kursinya dengan aura yang lebih kelam –cukup membuat mulutnya bungkam.

" Tunjukan padaku dimana mereka...,"ujar Sasuke dingin. Siswa itu mengangguk dan keduanya pun pergi.

Neji terdiam. Sepertinya teman ayamnya memang sudah berubah.

-lol-

Malam festival kembang api telah tiba.

Plak...

Sasuke dapat merasakan pipinya memanas, namun ia lebih memilih bungkam. Bahkan saat Fugaku menatapnya tajam.

" Apa maksud dari kelakuamu itu, anak muda?"tanya pria paruh baya itu dingin -mengintimidasi.

Sasuke menatap mata yang sama dengan miliknya. Mengendikkan bahunya acuh, ia mulai membuka mulut. " Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, kan? Aku sudah berkelahi."

Amarah Fugaku makin memuncak, namun untuk kali ini dia memilih bersabar saat Kushina memegang tangannya. " Kau membuat malu Uchiha dengan kelakuan bengalmu."

" Apa pedulimu, huh."Sasuke balas menangtang, kemudian meleggok pergi menuju pintu keluar, meningalkan suasana yang masih memanas.

" UCHIHA SASUKE!" teriak Fugaku, namun sekali lagi Sasuke memilih bergeming.

Brak…

Dan pintu tertutup sempurna, meniggalkan Fugaku yang terdiam –bingung dengan kelakuan putranya.

Sementara di tangga, seorang gadis terpaku. Tak menyangka jika keluarga yang diimpikannya bisa menjadi hancur seperti ini.

-lol-

Dikamar Naruto, Kushina membantu anak gadisnya memakai _obi_ berwarna jingga yang dipadukan dengan _yukata_ merah mudah –termasuk membantu Naruto menata rambut panjangnya yang di gelung dengan hiasan jepit bunga matahari.

" _Kawaiii_...,"jerit Kushina melihat hasil karyanya. "Gaara pasti akan kelepek-kelepek melihat penampilan putri _kaa-san_ ,"goda Kushina.

kelepek-kelepek? Pikir Naruto _drop_.

"Kemana Gaara akan membawamu, Naruto?"

"Dia bilang akan pergi ke kuil, lalu kami akan ke festival,"jelas Naruto, mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur di samping ibunya. "Bagaimana dengan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ , apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin berdiam diri di rumah sambil menonton drama."Kushina menjawab acuh.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu yang berhasil membuatnya meremas rok _yukata_ -nya kuat. Gugup. "Bagaimana dengan, _Nii-san_?"tanya Naruto pelan, namun masih dapat tertangkap pendengaran Kushina.

Wanita itu menghelai napas lelah. "Entahlah, setelah bertengkat dengan ayahmu, ia langsung pergi begitu saja. Entah apa yang menyebabkan anak itu berubah, tapi _Kaa-san_ merasa gagal sebagai seorang ibu di keluarga ini."

"Itu bukan kesalahan Okaa-san,"ucap Naruto menenangkan, merengkuh tubuh ibunya dalam pelukan.

Menerawang ke luar jendela, dadanya terasa sesak. Ini semua salahku, batin gadis itu sakit.

-lol-

Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah bangku taman tempat berlangsungnya festival, meluruskan kakinya yang terasa pegal karena menggunakan sendal _bakiak_.

Gaara duduk di samping Naruto, tubuh tegapnya dibalut kemeja biru yang tak di kancingkan –memperlihatkan kaus putih yang dipakainya- dan dipadukan dengan celana _jeans_. " _Daijoubu_ , Naru- _chan_?"

"Kakiku hanya pegal karena berjalan terlalu lama menggunakan _bakiak_ , Gaara- _kun_ ,"jelas Naruto, menyelipkan helaian poninya, gadis itu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Baiklah kita akan beristirahat di sini,"putus Gaara. "Lagipula, kembang apinya mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi."

"Hm..."

Keduanya terdiam. Naruto menengadah, menatap langit hitam yang mengingatkannya pada Sasuke. Helaian rambut pria itu, dan bola mata onix-nya yang Naruto suka. Tanpa sadar, dadanya terasa sesak setiap kali mengingat Sasuke.

"Naruto..."

Gadis itu tersentak kaget, dan refleks menoleh pada Gaara. Wajahnya memerah saat menyadari jarak wajah keduanya terlalu dekat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat Gaara semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat napas hangat pria itu berhembus di wajah Naruto. Hidung keduanya beradu, menutup kedua mata, seinci lagi kedua bibir mereka hendak bersentuhan –sebelum getaran hp mengintrupsi keduanya.

Drr...drrr...

Naruto sontak menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan wajah memerah. " _Go..gomen_... Ada nomor tak di kenal menelponku."ucap Naruto gugup, kemudian mengangkat hpnya. " _Moshi-moshi_..."

"..."

"Iya. Ini dengan Uchiha Naruto... Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"..."

Tubuh Naruto mengejang saat mendengar jawaban dari seseorang di sebrang, membuat Gaara mengeryit heran. "Ada apa, Naru-chan?"tanya pria berambut merah itu khawatir.

Tatapan Naruto terlihat kosong, dan gadis itu berusaha bangkit dengan kakinya yang terasa lemas. "Aku harus pergi...,"gumam gadis itu pelan, melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

Gaara berusaha mengcengkram pergelangan gadis itu, membalikkan tubuh Naruto. Pria itu tersentak kaget, saat menyadari jika Naruto menangis. "Naruto?"

"Aku...,"suara gadis itu tercekat. "...Sasuke, dia kecelakan. Dan aku harus bertemu dengannya, Gaara. Bagaimana jika dia terluka parah? Bagaimana jika dia... mati?"

Sesaat Gaara terdiam, kedua lengan kokohnya merengkuh Naruto. "Tenanglah. Mungkin penelepon itu hanya bercanda, Naruto. Lagi pula bukankah itu nomor tak di kenal?"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, matanya memincing. "Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bercanda seperti itu?! Aku akan pergi."Suaranya meninggi -marah.

"Naruto! Tunggu!"

Namun Naruto masih bergeming.

"Naruto kau sudah berjanji bukan?!"

Kini langkah kakinya terhenti, Naruto terdiam cukup lama sebelum berbalik. Gadis itu menunduk dalam secara tiba-tiba, "Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku. Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi. Maaf, karena aku selalu merepotkanmu. Maaf, karena karena setiap sisi dalam tubuhku mencintai Sasuke."

-lol-

Naruto berlari kalut di sepanjang jalan menuju halte, si penelpon bilang kecelakaann terjadi di depan halte dekat cafe –yang Naruto ingat sebagai tempat keduanya bertemu. Rok _yukata_ yang ia pakai menghambat langkah, membuat gadis itu beberpa kali tersandung, namun ia terus bangkit.

Pikirannya terus melayang pada keadaan Sasuke, merapalkan doa dalam hati semoga pria itu baik-baik saja.

"Kumohon...tetaplah hidup, Sasuke."bisiknya lirih.

Waktu terasa berjalan lebih lambat. Bibir pucat Naruto masih membisikan doa untuk Sasuke. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatif tentang keadaan Sasuke.

Kenyataan akan cinta dan obsesi sasuke terhadap dirinya, membuat Naruto sadar jika apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke adalah karena kesalahannya. Dan rasa bersalah akan membebani hidupnya jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke.

Ia berbohong pada kedua orang tua yang menyanyanginya.

Menghianati persahabatannya dengan Sakura.

Ia bahkan melanggar janjinya kepada Gaara.

Dan saat ini, hidup Sasuke hancur karenanya.

Ia memang wanita jahat dan egois. Karena itu Tuhan boleh menghukumnya, tapi hanya satu yang Naruto pinta.

Setidaknya tolong selamatkan Sasuke. Karena aku yang bodoh ini...

...mencintainya.

Napasnya memburu, langkah kaki Naruto terhenti tepat di lokasi kejadian. Gadis itu mengedarkan penglihatannya mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Naruto?!"

Lututnya terasa lemas, hingga Naruto merasa tak dapat berdiri lagi. Namun hatinya terasa lega saat mendapati pria itu berdiri di hapannya dan tampak baik-baik saja.

"Brengsek!"maki Naruto, namun tubuh gadis itu berhambur memeluk Sasuke yang terdiam.

Menangis di pelukan Sasuke, membuat pria itu mengeryit bingung. "Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?!"

Naruto mendongak, dan memukul dada bidang Sasuke kesal. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, _Teme_! Bukankah kau kecelakaan?! Lalu kenapa kau baik-baik saja?! Kau membuatku hampir mati lemas."

"Kecelakaan?! _You see_ , aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada kecelakaan."

Naruto terdiam. Tangisnya terhenti, dan gadis itu merasa bodoh karena semua orang menatapnya heran. Dengan wajah memerah gadis itu berbalik dan hendak melangkah pergi. "Ka..karena semuanya baik-baik saja. Ak..aku akan pergi."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat menyadari sesuatu. "Uchiha Naruto! Aku mencintaimu!"teriak Sasuke. Langkah Naruto terhenti, dan telinganya dapat mendengar suara teriakan dan bisikan setiap orang.

"Terima! Terima!"riuh sorakan setiap orang terdengar jelas, membuat jantung Naruto berdebar semakin cepat.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto? pikir gadis itu. Tidak. Kau tidak boleh membohongi perasaanmu lagi. Jangan membuat seseorang kembali terluka dan jangan melukai dirimu sendiri,

Naruto berbalik dengan wajah semerah tomat, menarik napas panjang. Ia harus jujur. "A..aku... juga mencintaimu."

Sekali lagi Sasuke tersenyum, menarik tubuh Naruto ke pelukannya. Memeluk pinggang gadis itu prosesif, tanpa persetujuan Naruto, Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman tepat di bibir gadis itu –bertepatan dengan kembang api yang bermekaran di langit.

Jeritan dan suara tepuk tangan terdengar, menjadi saksi penyatuan cinta keduanya.

Kedunya bersyukur. Karena kini tak hanya satu sisi, tapi di setiap sisi dunia kini menjadi milik keduanya –Naruto dan Sasuke.

Tak ada lagi kebohongan. Tak ada lagi tekanan. Biarlah masalah yang akan datang mereka hadapi bersama –nanti.

.

.

.

The End

Omake

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka ide telephonmu itu akan berhasil, Sakon,"puji Neji dari balik semak-semak –bersama beberapa orang yang juga ikut memperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sakon mendecih. "Aku hanya berhutang budi, karena si brengsek itu menolongku saat di keroyok sekolah sebelah,"jelasnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

Kiba bejingkrak senang. "Ah~akhirnya masa menyeramkan di ruang OSIS akan berakhir."

Sementara Shikamaru yang terpaksa ikut, hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Merepotkan. Lagipula kenapa kita harus sembunyi?!"ucap Shikamaru sebal, terlebih dengan teriakan senang para anak buah berandalan Sasuke di belakanganya.

.

.

Fugaku mengusap wajahnya lelah, di sampingnya Kushina berusaha menenangkan. "Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja, _Anata_."

"Semua ini salahku. Maafkan aku yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan kantor hingga melupakan keluargaku,"ucap pria itu penuh penyesalan.

"Aku juga minta maaf jika tak menjadi ibu dan istri yang baik."

" _Arigatou_. Kalau begitu bisa kau ganti chanel drama ini ke berita, _Tsume_?"

" _Mou_ ~ ayolah, _Anata_."

.

.

Gaara masih terdiam di tempat Naruto meninggalkannya. Tersenyum miris, sudah ia duga jika bagaimanapun ia tak akan bisa merubah pikiran Naruto.

Gadis itu terlalu mencintai Sasuke.

"Sabaku- _san_?"

Gaara mendongak ke sumber suara, dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut pink yang pernah di temuinya di rumah sakit sekaligus sahabat Naruto.

"Haruno- _san_?"

"Kemana, Naru- _chan_? Bukankah kalian kencan?"tanya Sakura heran karena tak mendapati Naruto, tubuhnya yang dibalut _yukata_ ungu berjalan mendekat pada Gaara.

Sekali lagi Gaara tersenyum kecut. "Gadis itu telah kembali pada sisi yang tepat."

Sakura terdiam, mengerti maksud perkataan Gaara. Seperti yang ia duga, meski Gaara membuat Naruto nyaman, tapi Sasuke-lah yang terus berada di hati Naruto.

Haah~apa yang terjadi pada Gaara mirif seperti yang menimpa dirinya, pikir Sakura. Sepertinya mereka bisa saling menghibur.

"Sabaku- _san_. Apa kau mau berkeliling festival bersamaku?"

.

.

.

The End

Huahaha... Ran kembali ('o')/

Inilah _Ending_ dari ' _Another Side_ '. Niatnya sih mau bikin beberapa chap lagi, tapi yah begitulah...

Semoga kalian suka dengan _ending_ nya. Maaf jika terkesan di paksakan dan _mainstream_ –entahlah kenapa saya ingin _ending_ yang kayak gitu.

Tak di ceritakan apakah Uchiha senior tau hubungan keduanya, itu mah masalah nanti –entar chapnya nambah lagi kalo di ceritain. Cukup imajinasi reader aja. Hehe... (Dasar, nih orang)

Maaf juga atas keterlambatan _Update_. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa, mohon maaf lahir batin. (== telat)

Balasan Review khusus chap terakhir.

Chaby332 : Tegas, ya? Hmm.. itusih karena dia lagi kesel aja. Cinta? Tentulah, siapa yang gak cinta ama nenk Naru?! #ApaSih

Narunaruha : Saya juga melted pas baca chap itu. haha. #MaklumJomlo. Sepertinya tak ada hot-hotan. Wong ini chap akhir.

Byakuren Hikaru83 : Sudah terjawab di chap ini.

Ayanara47 : Saya juga mau~

Chonkim1310 : Pengennya sama keduanya. Tapi karena poliandri gak boleh, terpaksa lah~(Naruto : Itu mah obsesi lo -_-)

Aiko Vallery : Sudah~ ^^

Habibah794 : Gaara nikung, sih. #DigetokGaara _. But, see_... Bang Sasu-lah pemenangnya. #MaafGaara

Mysuka : Sudah terjawab~ ^^

Scorpionaruka : Sudah terjawab~ ^^

Indy : Kayaknya engga, deh. #JawabanAmbigu. Sudah~

Dan Harpa : Tenang. Patah hati sekalipun, saya akan obati dia. #DigamparGaaraFans

Primara : Perumpaman yang keren~. Terimakasih.

Thanks to : Semua yang sudah Review, Fav or Fol n yang udah baca cerita Ran.

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya?!


End file.
